Harry Potter et la détresse cachée
by Efriliane
Summary: Notre petit Harry souffre beaucoup pendant ses vacances mais le cache à t-out le monde en rentrant à Poudlard. (sera dans les procahins chap un slash
1. Default Chapter

Revoilà l'histoire sous le bon nom pour ceux qui se demandait pourquoi elle avait disparu. Pour ceux qui n'aime pas voir Harry souffrir, mieux vaut passer votre chemin.

Harry Potter et la détresse cachée.

L'enfer et ses démons.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il se trouvait là. L'enfer s'était ouvert sous ses pieds et l'engloutissait petit à petit. Cela avait commencé le jour ou il était revenu à Privet Drive. L'ordre avait envoyé une lettre pour mettre en garde les Dursley. Harry s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Son oncle était entré dans une colère monstre. C'est ce jour là que son calvaire avait commencé.

Flash-back 

A peine arrivé chez les Dursley, son oncle l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre. Un hibou était ensuite arrivé et avait tendu sa patte à Dudley.

_-« Dudlinouchet, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

_-« C'est un de ces maudits volatiles. Il apporte une lettre pour vous. »_

Pétunia l'ouvrit et la lut à son mari.

« Monsieur et madame Dursley,

nous vous demandons de pendre bien soin de votre neveu.

Sa fin d'année a été terrible.

Son parrain qui était innocent, a été tué par le meurtrier de ses parents.

Vous êtes sa seule famille.

Nous vous demandons de prendre soin de lui.

C'est un garçon bien, il le mérite.

Albus Dumbledore,

Directeur de Poudlard,

Ecole pour sorciers et sorcières. »

Vernon était rouge de colère, son imbécile et idiot de neveu avait menti sur son parrain.

_-« Il va m'entendre. »_

Il monta et déverrouilla violemment la porte de la chambre de Harry.

-« Comment as-tu osé nous mentir et nous menacer, nous qui t'avons recueilli alors que nous aurions dû te conduire à l'orphelinat, là où était ta place. Tu vas le payer Potter. »

Harry était sur une autre planète, Sirius lui manquait horriblement. Il comprit seulement la dernière phrase de son oncle. Il vit alors son oncle le saisir brutalement par le bras et le projeter contre le mur. Son dos heurta durement le mur. Vernon approcha de lui et le frappa avec les poings, les pieds et la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il venait de défaire.

-« Tu n'es qu'une honte Potter, un fardeau qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Ils sont tous morts à cause de toi, tes parents et ton cher parrain. Tu vas obéir sinon jamais tu ne retourneras chez tes monstres. »

Du sang coulait le long de ses lèvres, des larmes sillonnaient ses joues. Il sentait les coups pleuvoir. Son oncle abandonna le corps meurtri de son neveu sur le sol glacé de sa chambre.

_-« Tache d'être en forme, tu as du travail pour demain. »_

Sa première nuit fut peuplée de douleur physique et de songes terrifiants. Ces derniers étaient tous de Sirius, ses parents et Cédric. Il se réveilla en sursaut sous les cris de haine de ses proches morts. Il laissa couler ses larmes. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de quitter sa vie, rendre son dernier souffle.

Fin du flashback

Chaque jour, il avait ses corvées à faire, il les finissait toutes à temps lui évitant ainsi une correction supplémentaire à celle qu'il recevait tous les soirs avant d'aller se coucher.

Son oncle avait perdu son emploi peu de temps avant qu'il ne revienne à Privet Drive.

Il lui remettait tout sur le dos, chaque chose qui allait mal dans sa maison. Il buvait de plus en plus et devenait de plus en plus violent. Harry était couvert d'ecchymoses et de coupures, résultat des nombreux coups qu'il recevait chaque jour. Pour cacher cela au voisinage, Vernon avait interdit à son neveu de sortir de la maison. Harry était d'une blancheur cadavérique ce qui faisait ressortir sa cicatrice un peu plus. Il avait le droit de « manger » au matin et au soir. Ses repas se composaient d'une croûte de pain et d'un verre d'eau pour le matin et d'un fruit à moitié pourri pour le soir. Chaque jour qui passe le rendait plus faible que le jour précédent. Les manques de sommeil et de nourriture le conduisait lentement vers sa mort.

Et le jour de son anniversaire arriva. A minuit précisément, son oncle entra dans sa chambre et lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire à sa manière. Il avait bu et était saoul. Il frappa Harry mais celui-ci était trop faible pour se débattre. Au bout de quelques minutes, les coups cessèrent et Harry crut qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se rendormir. Mais Vernon le souleva et la jeta sur le lit. Il lui attacha les mains au mur et lui arracha ses vêtements. Il le bâillonna et le mit à quatre pattes. Il descendit son pantalon et sans ménagement s'enfonça profondément dans son neveu. Ce dernier avait l'impression qu'on le déchirait, le bâillon étouffa ses cris de douleur. Il sentit un liquide coulé le long de ses cuisses. Son oncle bougea de plus en plus vite et se répandit en lui. Il se retira de son neveu et quitta la pièce après l'avoir détaché.

_-« Bon anniversaire Potter, j'espère que ton cadeau t'a plu. »_ lâcha-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Harry se recroquevilla sur son lit. S'il pensait avoir touché le fond avant, ce n'était rien comparé à ce soir. Il voulait disparaître et n'avoir jamais existé. Il ne sentait plus son bas-ventre. Il ne prit pas conscience qu'il saignait. Il sombra dans l'inconscience. Hedwige était à la fenêtre, son maître semblait souffrir beaucoup, elle s'approcha doucement de lui et se posa près de sa tête pour attendre son réveil.

Et les jours continuèrent dans cet enfer. Vernon se défoulait sur Harry de toutes les manières qu'il connaissait.

Le premier septembre arriva. Harry avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard la semaine avant accompagnée d'une lettre de l'ordre lui disant qu'il retrouverait Rémus Lupin à Poudlard avec ses fournitures scolaires.

Son oncle le conduisit à la gare après lui avoir fait ses « adieux ». Harry s'était dirigé vers la voix 9 ¾ et traversa le portail. Il monta dans le train et se dirigea directement aux toilettes. Il vomit le petit déjeuner qu'il venait de prendre et se jeta des sorts de camouflages.

Il sortit des toilettes et trouva un compartiment vide. Il toussa fortement. Deux voix qu'il connaissait était en train de se disputer. Les deux personnes à qui elles appartenaient entrèrent dans le compartiment.

_-« Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu es l'air un peu pâle. »_

_-« C'est rien, j'ai dû prendre un peu froid. Comment allez-vous vous deux ? »_

_-« On va bien. Ton oncle n'a pas été trop dur ave toi ? »_

Harry se raidit à ses mots, il commença à trembler mais se reprit rapidement.

_-« Non, rien de bien important. Votre été s'est bien passé ? »_

_-« Oui, mes parents m'ont emmené en Amérique à Salem. C'est un village surprenant. Au fait, tu as fini tous tes devoirs de vacances ? »_

_-« Oui, il y a déjà un moment. »_

Ne pouvant fermer l'œil la nuit, il en avait profité pour faire ses devoirs et lire ses livres scolaires pour passer le temps. Il les avait tous relus, il ne pensait pas y trouver des choses si intéressantes.

_-« Et toi Ron ? »_

_-« Je les ai finis hier soir à Square Grimauld. »_

Harry sentit son cœur transpercé à l'évocation du nom. Il aurait bien pleuré mais ses yeux étaient secs d'avoir trop pleurés.

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à se reposer. Harry n'osa pas fermer les yeux, des images de ce matin lui revenant à la mémoire.

De son côté, Malfoy avait observé sa némésis sortir des toilettes. Il semblait las, ses yeux paraissaient vide de vie et son corps révélait une minceur à faire peur. Malfoy voulut lui attraper le bras mais Harry sursauta et s'enfuit.

_« Tu parais étrange Potter, je trouverai ce que tu as. »_

En descendant du train, il fut pris d'un vertige, Ron le rattrapa de justesse.

_-« Harry ça va ? »_

_-« Oui, j'ai juste raté la marche. Nous devrions y aller, aussi non nous n'aurons plus de place. »_

Ils s'installèrent dans la calèche et partirent pour Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent au château et pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Ils s'assirent à la table des Griffondor. Rogue avait observé Potter à son arrivée comme chaque année. Quelque chose avait changé dans son attitude. Il avait constamment la tête baissée, ses yeux étaient ternes comme morts.

_« Je vais l'observer un peu, son parrain doit lui manquer. »_

Il regarda quand même ce que Potter mit dans son assiette. Il avait rempli une grosse assiette. Il mâchait depuis plusieurs minutes une tranche de pain mais ne touchait pas à l'assiette. Rogue parla avec madame Bibine durant la fin du repas. Les élèves quittèrent la table pour leur dortoir respectif. A la place du survivant, il y avait toujours une assiette remplie.

A SUIVRE

Efriliane

RAR

Andadrielle: je suis désolée ça va te décevoir, mais j'ai choisi un autre couple. A toi de deviner lequel. Alors je m'en veux moi-même de le faire souffrir comme ça notre petit ryry mais c'est le besoin de l'histoire.

onarluca: je sais pas si tu as eu ma review pour le changement d'auteur et l'erreur lorsque j'ai updater alors voilà. J'ai pris ma décision ce sera un HP/SS. La suite arrive promis.


	2. Plus bas que terre

Harry Potter et la détresse cachée.

RAR :

-Jo Lupin : merci , je crois être sadique car Harry souffre dans les 2 fic que j'ai écrites

-Yumi4 :je te promets la suite le plus rapidement car avec les grèves et les manif chez nous, on a plein de boulot à rattaper

-Dawn456 :merci pour tes compliments, je fais mon possible pour te l'envoyer par hotmail

-Mifibou :je te rassure j'aime pas les Harry malheureux non plus, alors c'est bientôt la fin de sa souffrance. Je veux qu'il soit heureux dans les prochains chapitre mas je vais y aller doucement.

-Arwen65 :merci beaucoup, je te donne la suite avec plaisir.

-Zaz :je réserve à dray un traitement particulier mais pas méchant je te promets.

-Emichou :j'espère que ça suivra toujours tes idées, moi aussi je crois que JK le fera déprimé dans le 6èmes tome.

-Lily : merci merci d'avoir lu mon piètre chef d'œuvre

-onarluca :je t'avoue que si j'ai choisi un hpss c'est une peu grâce à toi car j'adore ta fic. J'espère être à ta hauteur car ca va être difficile à égaler j'en ai bien peur sinon merci de suivre ma fic

Je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer ce chapitre car j'ai du mal avec en bref il ne me plait pas des masses.

Plus bas que terre.

La première semaine fit naître l'étonnement chez tout le monde. Harry se renfermait sur lui même mais faisait preuve d'une grande assiduité en cours. Il pouvait répondre à toutes les questions qu'un professeur pouvait lui poser. Il ne regardait plus personne dans les yeux, il baissait constamment la tête en signe de soumission, il sursautait au moindre haussement de voix.

Les professeurs s'inquiétaient et avaient décidé de faire une réunion.

* * *

-« J'aimerais un peu de calme, s'il vous plaît. Nous sommes ici pour discuter de l'étrange comportement de monsieur Potter. Je suppose que vous avez tous remarqué ses notes de début de semestre et l'assiduité dont il fait preuve en classe. Je crois qu'il a fait gagner plus de point à sa maison que miss Granger. »

-« Je crois que la mort de Sirius est encore présente en lui, il essaye de l'oublier en se plongeant dans le travail. »

Séverus secoua la tête négativement.

-« Vous voulez ajouter quelque chose Séverus. »

-« Lupin a raison quand il dit qu'il se noie dans le travail mais la cause n'en est pas la mort de Black. Si vous avez observé Potter, il est toujours en position de soumission, sursaute au moindre bruit et on peut sentir sa peur. On dirait qu'il a peur que quelqu'un le frappe. Il ne fait plus confiance à personne. Il ne se laisse plus approcher même par ses amis. J'ai déjà vu ça. »

-« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

-« Rien pour le moment, je veux être sur de ce que j'avance. »

Une semaine était passée depuis la réunion, Harry semblait s'affaiblir à vue d'œil et il avait une mauvaise toux. Il avait cours de défense contre les forces du mal maintenant et potion ensuite.

-« Bonjour Harry. »

-« Bonjour professeur. »répondit-il d'une faible voix en baissant les yeux.

-« Installez-vous, nous allons aujourd'hui travailler le patronus. Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ? »

Harry leva la main et répondit parfaitement à la question. Il gagna dix points pour Griffondor.

Rémus demanda à Harry de faire une démonstration mais il ne parvint qu'à faire sortir un mince filet de fumée de sa baguette.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. »

Rémus avait dit ça mais il était inquiet maintenant Harry n'était plus lui même. Il voulut le rassurer, lui faire une tape amicale sur l'épaule et Harry tressaillit.

-« Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien Harry ? »

-« Oui, professeur. »

Rémus donna son cours distraitement en repensant à la réaction du fils de son meilleur ami.

Le cours prit fin et les élèves quittèrent la salle de classe pour celle de potion. En chemin Harry toussa fort et s'essuya la bouche, du sang se trouvait sur son mouchoir, il le cacha vite fait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait mal en respirant mais ne pouvait se permettre de voir madame Pomfresh, elle découvrirait son secret. Il se dirigea vers sa place, il sentait ses forces le quitter. Le cours fut le plus long qu'il n'est jamais vécu.

-« Potter vous resterez ici à la fin du cours, je dois vous parler. »

-« Bien, professeur. »

Le cours se termina et Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Rogue attendit que tout le monde soit sorti pour commencer.

-« Potter vous sentez vous bien ? »

Rogue pouvait entendre maintenant la respiration sifflante de son élève. Sa toux était inquiétante et quand il vit le sang sur le mouchoir, il comprit mais trop tard. Harry s'effondra au sol. Ses forces venaient de l'abandonner. Rogue ne réfléchir pas et le conduisit à l'infirmerie.

« Mon dieu qu'il est léger ! Une plume serait plus lourde. »

La respiration du survivant se fit plus laborieuse.

-« Harry, tenez bon. »

Il entra en trombe dans la pièce et cria après Pomfresh.

-« Séverus qu'y a-t-il ? »

-« C'est Potter. »

-« Oh mon dieu. »

-« Finite incantatem »

-« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, Séverus. Vous croyez qu'il joue la comédie ? »

-« Regardez vous aller comprendre. »

Doucement les sorts de camoufflages disparurent un à un laissant place à un cadavre vivant couvert de bleus et de coupures infectées.

Les deux adultes eurent un mouvement de recul.

-« Oh mon dieu que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Albus passait justement par là.

-« Que se passe-t-il ici, je vous ai.... Harry, mais mais...oh mon dieu. »

L'infirmière fit sortir les deux hommes afin d'examiner Harry et de le soigner. Une heure était passée, lorsqu'elle ressortit de la pièce. Elle était en larme.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? Il va s'en sortir. »

-« Je ne ...ne... n'en sais rien, son état est critique. Il souffre d'une grave pneumonie et de multiples infections sur ses blessures corporelles. J'ai approfondi mes recherches. Il a été durement battu pendant plusieurs mois, il a plusieurs côtes cassées, une lésion du foie qui l'empêchait de manger je pense. Son poids est largement insuffisant pour son âge, il n'a pas dû se nourrir ou être nourri beaucoup pendant les vacances. Il marche sur un pied cassé et sa mâchoire a pris de nombreux coups. Le plus dur reste à dire. Il a été violé sauvagement à diverses reprises. Son anus est complètement déchiré à l'intérieur. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu tenir autant de temps sans soin. »

Rémus était arrivé entre temps, il voulait poser des questions à Pomfresh. Il failli s'évanouir à la vue d'Harry.

-« Oh mon dieu, que lui est-il arrivé ? »

-« Il est comme cela depuis plusieurs semaines. J'ai dû enlever des charmes de camouflage. »

-« Mais qui lui a fait ça, ce n'est qu'un enfant. N'a-t-il pas assez souffert ? »

-« Rémus, vous devriez vous asseoir, il a été battu mais cela ne s'arrête pas là malheureusement. Il a été violé aussi et d'une manière barbare. »

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du loup-garou. Harry se mit à hurler dans son sommeil.

-« Non, je vous en supplie, arrêtez....S'il vous plait. »

-« Séverus, essayez de voir ce qu'il voit, nous devons savoir ce qui s'est passé cet été. »

-« Bien Albus. »

Le maître des potions lança le sort légimens sur Harry. Il sentit sa tête tournée et atterrit dans une chambre. Il se trouvait dans un coin, il vit la porte s'ouvrir, un homme obèse s'approcha d'une forme qui ressemblait à un corps. Il entendit les supplications de ce qui devait être Harry. Il vit l'adulte attacher Potter au montant du lit, lui arracher ses vêtements. Harry tentait de se débattre mais c'était peine perdue. L'homme était trop fort pour lui et lui trop faible pour se défendre. C'est dans une semi-inconscience que l'homme joua avec lui. Il le frappa, le força à lui faire une fellation et finit par le pénétrer violemment plusieurs fois. Il s'amusa plus d'une heure sur le corps meurtri du jeune sorcier qui perdait peu à peu connaissance sous la violence de l'acte. Il saignait fortement. Son corps n'était plus que douleur. Son oncle le détacha et le quitta dans l'état ou il était. Harry n'avait même plus la force de se couvrir, il tremblait des pieds à la tête et pleurait en silence son corps couvert de sang, de sueur et de sperme. Rogue était complètement abasourdi comment pouvait-on faire autant de mal à un enfant. L'image devint vague et un autre décor se dessina devant ses yeux. Cela ressemblait à une cuisine, Harry était en train de faire la vaisselle, on pouvait voir qu'il tenait à peine debout. Un verre lui échappa des mains et se brisa au sol. Harry avait du mal de rester éveiller. Son oncle arriva comme une furie dans la cuisine.

-« Même pas capable de faire la vaisselle sans casser quelque chose, tu n'es qu'un incapable. Je vais te faire voir ce que je fais aux gens de ton espèce. »

-« Non, je vous en prie, je ne le ferai plus, je vous le jure. »

Il se retrouva à genou sous une pluie de coups et s'effondra inconscient au sol. Ne trouvant plus amusant de frapper un corps inerte, il le délaissa pour la télévision du salon. Harry gisait sans vie ou presque sur le sol glacé. Il voyagea dans d'autres souvenirs tout aussi horribles que les précédents.

Rogue ne pouvant en supporter d'avantages mit fin au sortilège. Il était blanc, il se sentait mal. Rémus l'aida à s'asseoir.

-« Moi qui croyait qu'il était le prince chez ces monstres. »

-« Que voulez-vous dire, qu'avez-vous vu ? »

-« C'est pire que toutes les tortures perpétrées par les mangemorts. Il le battait tous les jours, le traitait comme un esclave et le violait la nuit. Il le laissait presque mort. »

-« Mais qui ? Enfin Séverus parle. »

-« Son oncle, cet immonde moldu. Il l'a violé pour la première fois le jour de son anniversaire comme cadeau et le faisait tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rentre à Poudlard. »

-« Non, comment peut-on être si cruel ? »

-« Vous l'avez protégé de Voldemort mais ce qu'il a vécu est pire que la mort. Pendant deux mois, il a sombré dans une obscurité que personne ne peut imaginer. »

-« Albus, il se réveille. »

-« Harry, comment te sens-tu ? Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Il ouvrit des yeux effrayés, terrifiés. Il se recroquevilla dans son lit, il avait une forte fièvre. Pompom voulut lui prendre la température. A son approche, il se tendit, se mit à pleurer. Une plainte d'une voix si basse qu'on ne pouvait l'entendre.

-« Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez. » Il répéta cela en boucle, le corps tremblant, les larmes dans les yeux.

Les adultes purent sentir sa terreur. Rémus tenta de le prendre dans ses bras mais le jeune homme se débattit fortement. Rémus le lâcha. Harry entoura ses jambes de ses bras et se balança au rythme d'un métronome. Il était totalement ailleurs.

-« Il est très marqué psychologiquement. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il n'a pas soigné ses blessures ici. Il en est tout à fait capable. »

-« Pour plusieurs raisons Albus. »

-« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

-« Son oncle a dû le culpabiliser et en gardant les marques des coups, il se punissait lui-même, je pense qu'il croit mériter ce qui lui est arrivé cet été. Ensuite, je crois que l'énergie qu'il dépensait en cours était conséquente et donc il n'avait plus la force de se jeter des sorts de soin. »

Séverus se rapprocha doucement de son élève. Ce dernier avait perçu les mouvements de son professeur, il se figea. Une main lui caressa délicatement la tête. Harry se mit à trembler.

Il lui murmura à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes qui eurent pour effet de le détendre légèrement. Séverus continua à s'approcher d'Harry tout en caressant ses cheveux. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et le prit délicatement dans les bras. Harry s'y lova et Séverus le berça. Harry finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son professeur. Ce dernier n'eut pas la force de le remettre dans son lit et le garda sur lui. L'adolescent avait pris la main de l'adulte et ne la lâchait plus.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés et même si Harry semblait mieux sur le plan physique, il n'avait jamais paru aussi fragile et vulnérable qu'aujourd'hui. Il était toujours à l'infirmerie. Personne en dehors de Rogue, Dumbledore, Lupin et Pomfresh ne savait réellement ce qui s'était passé.

Albus entra accompagné du professeur de potions pour voir leur jeune blessé.

-« Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

-« Bien professeur. »dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Rogue lui releva délicatement le menton.

-« Pourrais-tu me le dire en me regardant les yeux ? »

Séverus put voir des larmes dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il semblait que c'était la seule personne par qui Harry accepte d'être touché.

-« Regarde moi, Harry. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui, professeur. »

-« Alors tu ne dois pas avoir peur de me regarder dans les yeux, je ne prendrai pas cela pour un signe d'affront. Je ne veux plus te voir soumis. Tu es un être humain et comme tout le monde tu as le droit d'être là. Tu as le droit d'exister. »

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Rogue le prit dans ses bras. Ce geste était devenu naturel pour eux deux. Séverus devait bien se l'avouer, il n'avait pas bien jugé Harry et il ressentait des sentiments particuliers pour lui.

-« J'aimerais que tu me parles de ce qui t'es arrivé cet été, je sais que tu n'en as pas envie mais cela te ferait du bien. »

-« Je veux juste l'enterrer profondément en moi et ne plus jamais y penser. »

-« Ce n'est pas une solution, un jour tout cela t'éclatera à la figure. Bien puisque tu ne veux pas en parler, discutons d'autre chose. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu retournes dans la tour des Griffondor si tôt, tu es encore trop vulnérable pour l'instant. »

-« Mais où vais-je aller ? »

-« Que dirais-tu d'habiter momentanément avec moi, j'ai une chambre d'ami dans mes cachots. Ce n'est pas très guai mais tu y serais chez toi et tranquille. De plus, tu pourras venir me voir quand tu auras besoin de moi. »

-« Professeur puis-je vous poser une question ? »

-« Bien sur Harry. »

-« Pourquoi faites-vous ça pour moi, je ne suis qu'un fardeau. En plus, je suis le fils de celui qui vous a fait souffrir lorsque vous étiez plus jeune. »

Séverus sentit la colère monter en lui mais la cacha pour ne pas effrayer Harry.

-« Mais enfin, Harry, qui te fais croire que tu es un fardeau ? »

-« Je n'apporte que des problèmes à ceux qui prennent soin de moi et parfois il arrive que ma bêtise les tue comme pour mes parents, Sirius et Cédric. Si je n'étais pas né, ils seraient tous en vie aujourd'hui et vivraient heureux. »

-« Tu dois t'enlever cette idée idiote de la tête. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tes parents, Sirius et Cédric sont morts. Le seul fautif, c'est Voldemort. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre de pareilles idioties. »

-« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous fâcher. »baissant de nouveau la tête.

« Mon dieu Dursley, ce que je peux vous haïr pour ce que vous lui avez fait. Cet enfant était bien et vous en avez fait un agneau égaré. »Pensa-t-il.

-« Bien maintenant tu vas prendre tes affaires et nous allons t'installer dans ma chambre d'amis. »

-« Je vous suis professeur. »

Fin


	3. La peur colle à la peau

RAR:

Jwulee:je coupe court à ton impatience, voilà la suite tant attendue. Merci de la lire.

Arwen:je jure de ne plus le faire souffrir trop longtemps cependant il faut que ça colle quand même avec la réalité. J'espère que la relation sev/harry te plaira autant. Aussinon contente que la suite te plaise.

Lily:merci et à plus

Edge:que de gentils compliments que tu me fais là. A plus!!!

Eliza:chouette j'ai une fan. Ca me fait super plaisir. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je la continue, il faut pas t'inquéter. Et en plus si je te donne du bonheur en l'écrivant, ça me donne encore plus envie de la continuer. Bisous au prochain chapitre.

Mifibou:tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux des Dursley, lynchage public, pendaison, torche humaine, tu as le choix, je te rassure, ils ne resteront pas impunis. Harry va enfin avoir le bonheur qu'il mérite. Croix de bois crois de fer si je mens je vais en enfer (je rejoindrai une vieille connaissance; Dursley méfie toi!). Allez je vais te laisser, comme ça je vais me mettre à écrire le futur de ryry.

Nepheria:Malheuresement pour toi fin est bien la fin de ma fic. Non je plaisante il y a encore quelques chapitres. Je vais mettre à suivre pour les prochains, je ne voudrais pas me mettre à dos mes fidèles lecteurs.

Onarluca:faut que t'arrête de me faire des compliments comme ça, je vais réellement prendre la grosse tête et c'est pas bon, après je passerai plus les porte t'imagine un peu. Sinon ça me fait plaisir tes encouragements. Si en plus tu m'as mise dans tes fic préférées, je suis comblée.Et si si ta fic est génial, d'ailleurs je vais finir par te faire du chantage, si tu mets pas la suite je mets pas la mienne. (C'est une blague, je ne tiens pas me mettre les autres lecteurs sur le dos.) Ca n'empêche que j'attends ta fic avec impatience.

La peur colle à la peau.

Harry prenait doucement ses marques dans les appartements de Séverus. Il avait difficilement repris les cours. Dès qu'il faisait un pas dehors seul, il tremblait de peur. Il longeait les murs, baissait la tête à chaque remarque blessante d'un autre élève et pleurait sans aucune raison apparente.

La nuit, ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus effrayants, il dormait peu. Seul Séverus parvenait à les calmer. Il le prenait dans ses bras et s'endormait ainsi avec lui dans le même lit. Harry aimait se réveiller avec ses deux bras puissants enroulés autour de lui. Il se sentait en sécurité. Il commençait à éprouver certains sentiments pour son professeur. Lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres rappelait ses mangemorts et que Séverus jouait son rôle d'espion, Harry passait son temps à pleurer. Il avait peur que Séverus ne revienne pas et qu'il le laisse seul, ça il ne le supporterait pas. Son maître des potions était devenu l'élément stable de sa vie ainsi que le centre de son existence. Il avait déjà pensé au suicide et la seule chose qui l'avait retenu était l'ancien mangemort. Si lui disparaissait alors il se donnerait la mort, c'était une certitude.

Cette nuit-là, Séverus fut appelé par le Lord noir. Il alla prévenir Harry de son départ.

-« Harry, réveille toi. Il m'appelle, je dois y aller. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais revenir. »

-« Vous me le promettez ? »

-« Oui, allez, rendors-toi. »

Le professeur sortit des cachots et de Poudlard pour transplaner. Le survivant se roula en boule dans son lit et pleura en silence. Il voulait sentir l'odeur de Séverus, c'était la seule chose qui pouvait l'apaiser un peu. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la chambre de Rogue et rentra dedans. Il hésita cependant à se glisser dans le lit. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il se roula dans les couvertures imprégnées du parfum de l'homme qui le protégeait.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il finit par s'endormir d'épuisement, les deux nuits blanches des jours précédents aidant.

Séverus rentra chez lui à l'aube. Il lui resta encore quelques heures de sommeil. Il prit une douche rapide, alla voir son étudiant et paniqua lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre et découvrit le corps endormi de son élève emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. Un sourire passa sur son visage. Il s'approcha du lit et remarqua des sillons blancs sur le visage d'Harry.

« Tu as encore pleuré, bel ange. J'aimerais pouvoir te faire oublier tous ces horribles souvenirs. »

Il s'assit à côté de lui, lui caressa le visage et sous le coup de l'impulsion il effleura les lèvres de l'endormi qui sourit en retour.

« Par Merlin qu'est-ce que je fais là ? C'est mon étudiant, je ne peux pas lui faire ça mais je.... Non pas ça. Je suis amoureux de lui. »

Il mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il était mal mais il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant.

Il se coucha dans son lit et prit Harry dans ses bras. Ce dernier se blottit dans l'étreinte réconfortante. Rogue s'endormit.

A sept heure, le réveil sonna. Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il ouvrit les yeux et sembla totalement perdu. Son professeur le rassura.

-« Je suis désolé professeur, je ne voulais pas vous embêter et encore moins monopoliser votre lit. »

-« Ce n'est rien. Dis moi simplement pourquoi tu es ici. Je promets de ne pas me fâcher, je suis juste curieux. »

-« Quand vous êtes venu me réveiller pour me dire que vous partiez, je ne suis pas parvenu à me rendormir ensuite. Je voulais .... »

-« Tu voulais quoi ? N'aies pas peur. »

-« Je voulais seulement sentir votre odeur, c'est la seule chose qui me calme quand vous n'êtes pas là. Mais par dessus tout, j'ai peur que vous ne reveniez pas. Je ... je ne le supporterai pas. »

-« Que veux-tu dire ? »

-« Si vous n'étiez pas entré dans ma vie, je me serais probablement suicidé. Si par malheur vous deviez disparaître, je mourais. »

-« Tu ne peux pas dire ça. »

-« Vous ne comprenez pas que je... »

-« Que quoi ? »

-« J'éprouve des sentiments pour vous, ça me fait souffrir mais je sais qu'ils ne seront jamais réciproques et je me suis fait une raison. Cependant, je ne parviendrais pas à continuer de vivre si vous n'êtes plus là. »

Rogue resta interdit en entendant les propos de son élève. Harry l'aimait aussi.

-« Harry, je dois t'avouer moi aussi quelque chose. Je ne sais comment te le dire sans te choquer. »

-« Vous voulez arrêter d'être mon gardien. Vous trouvez que nous sommes trop proches. Je comprends et je ne vous en veux pas. Je vais partir. » dit Harry des larmes brillant au coin de ses yeux.

Le survivant partit de la chambre mais avant d'avoir franchi la porte, deux bras puissants lui enlacèrent la taille.

-« Attends, ne pars pas. Je n'avais pas fini. Je disais donc que j'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire. Moi aussi, j'ai de forts sentiments à ton égard. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. » Il était toujours serré contre Harry qui se relâchait complètement dans les bras qu'il affectionnait tant.

Séverus retourna le jeune homme pour qu'il soit face à lui. Il lui prit le menton de sa main.

-« Regarde moi Harry. Je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose contre volonté. Je veux juste te rendre heureux. Je veux juste t'aimer. Si tu veux de moi, alors nous irons à ton rythme. »

-« Comment pouvez-vous accepter d'aimer quelqu'un comme moi ? Je suis si sale. »

-« Je t'aime parce que tu es toi et ne laisse jamais personne te dire que tu ne mérites l'amour de personne car c'est faux. Tu mérites mon amour plus que quiconque sur cette terre. »

-« Moi aussi, je t'aime mais j'ai peur. Oh pas de toi car je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Tu n'es pas et ne seras jamais mon oncle mais je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. »

-« Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Je vais t'aider à réapprendre à aimer et à faire confiance, mon ange. »

-« Tu m'as déjà donné un surnom ? »

-« Cela fait déjà un moment que je t'appelle ainsi, depuis que tu dors dans le même lit que moi. »

-« Il est temps pour toi de prendre ta douche, nous avons cours dans quelques minutes. »

Chacun des deux alla se préparer.

Il était dans un couloir désert, chacun se rendant à son premier cours.

Rogue prit la main de son élève.

-« C'est ici que je te quitte. Sois fort mon amour, courage. »

-« Merci, Sev. »

Le surnom fit rire le maître des potions. Il caressa la joue rougie d'Harry et lui embrassa tendrement le front. Ils se quittèrent.

Harry marchait dans les couloirs vides de l'école lorsqu'il fut attiré dans une classe vide. La peur reprit le dessus, il trembla et des flash lui revinrent en mémoire. Un placard sombre, un lit, des liens, du sang, de la douleur, de la terreur, du désespoir et pour finir l'obscurité.

Malfoy et Zabini voulaient faire une blague au survivant, c'est vrai qu'il paraissait vraiment bizarre depuis la rentrée. Ils l'attendirent à un angle et le traînèrent de force dans une classe vide. Contre toute attente, le survivant se raidit, des larmes roulèrent rapidement sur ses joues. Un fois libre, il s'échappa dans un coin de la pièce et se roula en boule. Il répétait une litanie sans fin.

-« Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal, je ferais ce que vous voudrez, je vous en prie.... »

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » demanda Zabini.

-« Va chercher le professeur Rogue, vite. »

Malfoy essaya de se rapprocher doucement du survivant mais celui-ci semblait se tasser dans le coin, le plus possible.

« Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait, Potter. »

Zabini courra jusqu'à la classe de potions et frappa à la porte.

-« Professeur, Professeur. »

-« Monsieur Zabini, que puis-je pour vous ? »

-« Je crois que Draco et moi avons fait une bêtise. »

-« Quelle est cette bêtise ? »

-« Nous voulions faire une blague à Potter... »

Séverus le coupa, l'inquiétude se lisant dans ses yeux.

-« Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

-« C'était juste une blague... »

-« Allez-vous enfin parler ? »

-« Nous l'avons entraîner de force dans une classe, nous voulions savoir pourquoi il était si étrange ces derniers temps. Il est devenu comme fou quand nous l'avons lâché. »

-« Bande d'imbéciles, vous ne pouvez imaginer ce que vous venez de faire. »

Rogue partit en courrant rejoindre son amour.

« Pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas fait plus de dégâts. »

Il entra dans la classe et vit son Harry recroquevillé dans un coin.

-« Professeur, je ne savais pas. Je suis désolé. »

-« Il est trop tard pour les regrets monsieur Malfoy. »

-« Professeur j'ai déjà vu ce genre de réactions avant. Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ? »

-« Oui Draco, Harry a été sévèrement abusé par sa famille moldue pendant les vacances. Ce qu'il a vécu est inimaginable. Les tortures que Voldemort fait subir à ses victimes sont moins pénibles que ce qu'il a enduré chez son oncle. »

-« Est-ce qu'il s'en remettra un jour ? »

-« Seul le temps le dira. Je dois vous demander de garder le secret. Personne ne doit savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

-« Bien sûr ça va de soi. Je vais faire mon possible pour le protéger des autres Serpentard mais je ne vous promets rien. »

-« Merci Drago, allez en cours et prévenez le professeur McGonagall que monsieur Potter sera absent aujourd'hui. »

-« Bien professeur. »

Draco quitta la pièce. Séverus s'approcha doucement de Harry, lui caressa tendrement la tête.

-« Mon ange, il faut que tu te calmes. Personne ne te fera de mal. »

Contre toute attente, Harry vint se blottir contre Rogue.

« Dieu merci, il me fait encore confiance. »

Rogue le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à ses appartements. Une fois arrivés, il le déposa dans son lit et le serra contre lui.

-« Mon amour, je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. Calme-toi. »

Il embrassait sa tête ce qui sembla apaiser le jeune griffondor. Il le berça longtemps, ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux blottis.

Séverus s'étira contre le corps chaud qui reposait à côté de lui. D'un geste tendre, il lui caressa la joue tout en lui chuchotant des mots tendres à l'oreille.

-« Mon ange, il faut te réveiller. »

Harry refusait d'ouvrir les yeux mais un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

-« Mon amour, ouvre les yeux. »

-« Sev, je veux encore dormir. »

Il vit alors deux prunelles émeraudes s'ouvrir.

A Suivre


	4. Quand l'esprit est tourmenté, l'âme pleu...

Voilà la suite tant attendue par certain.

RAR:

-Arwen 65:ne t'inquiète pas pour le retard de ta review, tu es toute pardonnée. Je suis contente que le couple sev-harry te plaise. Voilà la suite.

-Eliza:Contente que tu sois fan de ma fic, ça me rassure elle est pas aussi nulle que je le pensais. Le couple a été demandé par plusieurs autres lecteurs et comme j'aime bien soigner aux petits oignons mes fidèles lecteurs.

-Michat:la fin sur les yeux de Harry n'a rien de spécial juste que harry se réveille c'est tout. Faut pas chercher des trucs à tirer par les cheveux. Le sort de Drago est encore à l'étude mais comme beaucoup d'entre vous voulaient le voir ami avec Harry à mon avis c'est ce qui va se passer.

-Zick:cool ça te plaît le principal, alors je vais pas te retenir plus longtemps bonne lecture (j'adore tes fic aussi même si j'ai pas toujours le temps de laisser une review).

-Jwulee:ça me fait plaisir de vous gâter car je n'écris pas pour moi mais pour vous. (comme je l'ai dit pour zick, j'adore aussi tes fic, je les suis avec attention. Désolé de pas toujours reviewer).

-Mifibou:j'avais pas la même logique que toi mais je pense que je vais y réfléchir, je pense pouvoir les mettre en couple, je sais pas encore comment mais j'y travaillerai je te promets. C'est moi qui te remercie pour tes gentils compliments.

Draya:encore une lectrice contentej'adore. Tant que vous êtes heureux moi aussi alors je continue mon écriture. Bisous à plus.

-Lily:merci pour ta review au prochain chapitre j'espère.

-Severia:je vois pas pourquoi, il devraient toujours être méchants mon sev et mon dray. Et puis faut quelqu'un pour prendre soin de ryry. Alors si ça peut te faire plaisir, je sens que je suis sur la bonne voie.

-Onarluca:ne me dis pas quee j'ai encore failli te faire pleurer, tu vas finir par me détester. Je me mets à genou devant mon clavier pour te demander pardon. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, le sort de dray est toujours indéterminé. Juste comme ça, entree nous j'attends toujours ton prochain chapitre AVEC IMPATIENCE!!!!!!!!!!!

BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quand l'esprit est tourmenté, l'âme pleure.

-« Il faut qu'on parle mon amour. »

-« De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

-« De ta réaction ? »

-« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

-« Harry, il faut que tu me parles, que tu me dises ce que tu ressens par rapport à tout ce qui s'est passé ses derniers mois. »

Harry voulut s'échapper des bras de son aimé mais ce dernier le retint fermement contre lui.

-« Je t'en prie, mon amour, tu dois me parler sinon je ne pourrais pas t'aider et la prochaine fois que quelqu'un comme un mangemort par exemple voudra ta faire du mal, il n'aura qu'à te faire peur et tu réagiras pareillement à tout à l'heure. Harry, je t'en prie, je t'aime, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais en parler pourrait t'aider. »

-« Je ...je ... »

Il se mit à pleurer des flash venant frapper ses yeux.

-« Je me souviens...une nuit... il avait bu...j'avais renvoyé Hedwige chez les Weasley pour l'été... je savais qu'il...lui ferait du...mal si elle...était là...il est entré dans ma chambre... il ...il m'a frappé ...si fort que...je me suis retrouvé ...projeté contre ...le mur...il m'a frappé si fort que j'ai cru que j'allais mourir...mais... »

Harry arrêta son récit, il ne savait pas comment dire la chose suivante.

-« Mon ange dis-moi ! »

-« Je...je voulais mourir, j'ai... passé cette nuit là... à essayer d'oublier la douleur, je me sentais ...déjà misérable avant mais... là il a réussi ce qu'il voulait... J'ai compris ce jour là ce que ...beaucoup de personne sait... déjà, je n'ai pas le droit... comme tout le monde de vivre, je suis juste ...un parasite ou plutôt je ne ...suis rien, juste le néant... Tu voulais savoir ce que ...j'avais ressenti quand... il me battait et bien voilà. »

-« Mon amour, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. »

Il serra un Harry en pleur. Il le garda contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit apaisé.

-« Harry, il faut aller manger. »

-« Je n'ai pas faim. »

-« Oh non, tu vas venir avec moi jusqu'à la grande salle et tu vas manger un repas convenable. »

-« Non, Sev, je t'en prie. »

-« Sur ce point, je suis intransigeant, tu dois manger. »

Harry s'effondra à nouveau en larmes.

-« Non Harry, les larmes ne marcheront pas cette fois-ci. »

Harry finit par se calmer, Rogue le traîna de force dans la grande salle et il lui ordonna de s'asseoir à la table des Griffondor. Harry s'assit à côté de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils le regardèrent étrangement.

-« Alors, ça fait un moment qu'on en t'avais pas vu, on pourrait savoir ce que tu as. »

-« Je vais bien. »

-« tu vas arrêter de nous prendre pour des idiots. Tu ne vas pas bien, tu es allé à l'infirmerie plusieurs jours et maintenant tu déménages de la tour Griffondor. Et après ça tu nous diras que tout va bien. Si on te dérange, dis-le nous. »

-« Non, je...je ne peux rien vous dire, je vous en prie, faites-moi confiance. »

-« COMMENT POURRAIT-T-ON TE FAIRE CONFIANCE ? TU NOUS EVITES DEPUIS LA RENTREE. »

Harry reçut cette remarque comme un coup de poignard. Son cœur qui s'était un peu recollé se brisa encore plus. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, il souffrait horriblement. Malade par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se leva et s'enfuit de la salle sous les regards abasourdis de la grande salle. Rogue se leva et le suivit. Dumbledore alla rejoindre les deux autres membres du trio.

-« Weasley, il y a des jours où je me demande si tu es né comme ça ou si tu le fais exprès. »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Malfoy ? »

-« Si tu avais ouvert les yeux, tu aurais compris. »

-« Comprendre quoi, que mon meilleur ami se fiche de nous ? »

-« Non, c'est quelque chose que toi, tu ne vivras jamais dans ta famille. »

-« Que veux-tu dire Malfoy ? »

-« T'as qu'à chercher. »

Malfoy quitta la salle écœuré par le comportement du Griffondor.

Dumbledore appela les deux lions et leur demanda de le suivre. Ils quittèrent à leur tour la grande salle pour le bureau de Dumbledore. La famille Weasley y était déjà.

-« Albus, pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ? »

-« Je dois vous parler d'Harry. »

-« Va-t-on enfin me dire pourquoi mon meilleur ami se comporte comme un étranger ? »

-« C'est compliqué Miss Grander. Harry ne serra plus jamais pareil pas après ce qu'il a vécu cet été. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« Harry a été sauvagement battu, laissé sans soin, mal nourri ou pas nourri et.. »Albus stoppa ce qu'il disait.

-« Et quoi ? »

-« Il a été violé durant ses vacances de manière répétitive et violente. C'était avant tout de la torture. »

-« Mais il ne porte la trace d'aucun coup. »

-« Il s'était jeté des sorts de camouflages mais il y a trois semaines, la pneumonie dont il était atteint depuis plusieurs semaines l'a affaibli au point qu'il en perde conscience. C'est là que nous avons découvert ses marques. Je dois dire que la vision me fait encore tressaillir. »

Molly Weasley pleurait, elle aimait Harry comme son fils.

-« Mais enfin qui a osé lui faire ça ? »

-« Son oncle. »

Hermione était en pleur et Ron rouge de colère

-« C'est de votre faute, si vous l'aviez laissé venir chez nous, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. »

Ron partit en claquant la porte.

Séverus était parti à la recherche du survivant, il était inquiet. L'équilibre fragile qu'Harry avait trouvé venait de se briser.

« J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de bêtise. »

Un mauvais pressentiment lui traversa l'esprit. Il grimpa les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie. Le spectacle qu'il vit le figea. Harry se tenait debout sur le muret surplombant le vide. D'une voix la plus calme qu'il put, il l'appela.

-« Mon amour, que fais-tu ? »

-« Je vais mettre fin à la souffrance que je représente pour les autres. »

-« Et moi, tu as pensé à ce que je pouvais ressentir si tu partais ? »

-« Oui mais tu seras mieux avec quelqu'un qui ne pleure pas pour un rien, quelqu'un qui n'est pas sale comme moi. »

-« Je t'en prie mon ange, regarde-moi, je t'aime peu importe ce qui t'es arrivé cet été. Tu es le plus beau des joyaux qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. »

-« Séverus ne dis pas ça, je n'ai rien de beau. »

Séverus ne savait plus quoi faire, Harry replongeait dans ses vieux démons. Son regard était vide de vie, ses yeux qui devaient refléter son âme ne représentait que l'enfer. Séverus prit peur, il allait beaucoup plus mal qu'ils ne le pensaient tous mais il avait été le seul à voir ce que Harry avait vécu. Jamais, il n'irait mieux. Son cœur se brisa à son tour, il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Des larmes coulaient de ses deux onyx. Harry entendit les sanglots étranglés de son aimé. Son cœur se serra, quelqu'un l'aimait vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas tout abandonner sans essayer au moins de revivre avec Sev. Il devait tenter pour Séverus. Il descendit prudemment du muret et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers Rogue.

-« Sev ? »

Aucune réponse ne vint du maître des potions.

-« Sev, je suis désolé, j'ai été égoïste, je... »

-« Chut, oublions cela, l'important c'est que tu sois là. »

-« J'aimerais tant être comme tout le monde, te donner mon amour sans restriction mais j'ai peur Sev. »

-« Je sais. »

-« C'est si dur de réapprendre à aimer. »

-« Le chemin sera difficile mon ange mais ensemble on y arrivera, je te le promets. »

Séverus lui prit la main et le conduisit dans le bureau d'Albus où la famille Weasley l'attendait. Harry pâlit à leur vue. Molly se précipita sur lui.

-« Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? »

Elle voulut le serrer dans ses bras mais il recula pour se coller contre Séverus qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il tremblait. Lorsqu'il vit Molly pleurer à cause de son geste, il s'excusa.

-« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas faire ça, pardonnez-moi madame Weasley. »

-« Ce n'est rien Harry, tout va bien. »

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et le serra dans ses bras tendrement. Elle put sentir dans son cou, les larmes du jeune homme.

-« Je suis désolé, je suis si désolé... »

-« Chut mon chéri, ça va aller on est tous là pour t'aider. Tu dois nous faire confiance. »

Séverus les regarda et se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une mère pour réconforter un enfant. Harry, malgré ce qu'il avait vécu restait innocent et naïf dans beaucoup de domaines. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour que pouvait apporter une famille. Les Dursley après Voldemort avait réussi à anéantir ce qui lui restait de vie. Harry finit par s'endormir dans l'étreinte protectrice de Molly Weasley, il était épuisé.

-« Séverus, vous devriez le ramener chez vous et le mettre au lit, il est épuisé ce cher ange. »

Oh oui Harry était un ange. Déchu peut-être mais un ange tout de même. L'être le plus pure qui ne se tournerait jamais du côté de l'obscurité malgré ses années de souffrance. Séverus parvint à emmener Harry sans le réveiller.

-« Séverus, prenez bien soin de lui, il le mérite. »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerai sur lui comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux. »

Il quitta le bureau d'Albus avec un Harry endormi dans ses bras. Une fois arrivés, il déshabilla délicatement son amour et le mit en pyjama. Il le coucha dans son lit et le serra dans ses bras. Harry dormit entièrement cette nuit-là.

Il se réveilla dans les bras de son professeur. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec lui. D'une main douce, il lui caressa la joue, Séverus fit sembla de dormir et le laissa faire. Doucement, Harry déposa ses lèvres tendres sur celles de son professeur. Sev répondit au baiser légèrement pour ne par faire fuir Harry. Sans brusquer les choses, il ouvrit les yeux et se coucha sur le survivant. Ce dernier se tendit.

-« Mon amour fait moi confiance, je ne vais pas aller plus loin que quelques caresses, je te le promets. »

Harry acquiesça et se détendit un peu. Les mains du maître des potions câlinaient le torse de son amour. Harry parvenait à prendre du plaisir. Il était parvenu à chasser de ses pensées les images de son oncle et s'était rendu compte de la douceur des gestes de son compagnon. C'est avec joie qu'il le laissa continuer ses tendres gestes.

A suivre

C'est sadique je sais. Mais vous attendrez la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

Bisous à tous

Efriliane


	5. Réapprendsmoi à vivre et à aimer

Merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews. Désolée pour le retard.

Avis : j'ai un peu de mal à trouver des idées pour mes futurs one-shot alors je vous propose à vous mes fidèles lecteurs de me donner des idées et comme je l'ai fait avant pour quelqu'un d'autre, j'écrirais l'histoire que je trouverais la mieux . Toutefois si plusieurs idées me plaise, il y aura plusieurs fics.

RAR :

-Vif d'or :je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, c'est un plaisir de recevoir des messages comme le tien. Bisous à plus.

-Lisandra : Je vois que tu t'es fait l'intégral de mes fics, c'est un plaisir de lire toutes les reviews que tu m'as mises. Je te fais de gros bisous et à bientôt.

-Yumi4 : merci beaucoup, je te laisse en dessous la suite que tu attends. Alors bonne lecture.

-Eliza : alors comme ça j'arrive à faire passer des émotions à travers ce que j'écris. Tu me touches en disant cela, tu es la première à me le faire remarquer je crois. Grâce à ta review, j'ai réussi à chasser le spectre de la page blanche qui me tournait autours depuis quelques jours. Merci beaucoup pour tes remarques. Gros bisous tout mouillé et à bientôt.

-Lily : mais pourquoi vous voulez tous la suite ? Je suis plus moi. Enfin je crois que la suite est enfin arrivée allez amuse toi bien et à bientôt.

-Aurélia : une lectrice de plus, j'adore. Le moment avec Molly, je le trouvais important, Harry avait besoin d'amour et d'une famille et je trouve les Weasley appropriés pour cela, pas toi ? Gros bisous et au prochain chapitre, j'espère.

-Michat : tu veux la suite et bien la voilà. Gros bisous.

-Arwen65 : J'aime surprendre mes lecteurs adorés, même si mon retard ici n'était pas prévu. J'essaye toujours de mettre un chapitre par semaine mais avec le boulot que j'ai, j'ai du mal à suivre. Allez à bientôt gros bisous.

-Onarluca : tu crois qu'on est sadique d'aimer voir souffrir Harry ? De plus tout le monde pleure quand il a mal et après c'est moi qui me sent mal de vous faire pleurer, c'est un cercle vicieux. Je jure solennellement de continuer cette fic jusqu'à sa fin.

Réapprends-moi à vivre et à aimer.

Séverus avait compris que pour aujourd'hui, c'était suffisant.

-« Je t'aime mon amour. »

-« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il reprit le survivant dans ses bras.

-« J'aime être dans tes bras, j'aimerais m'y endormir pour l'éternité. »

Séverus déposa de petits baisers tendres dans le cou du survivant. Ce dernier ria aux éclats.

-« Arrête, tu me chatouilles. »

-« Comme ça, mon amour, tu n'apprécies pas mes baisers. »dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-« Si mais... »

-« Je n'aime pas les mais. »

Séverus se mit de nouveau sur lui et le chatouilla. Harry était tordu de rire. Ses rires réchauffaient le cœur du maître des potions. Voir Harry aussi joyeux était la plus belle façon de commencer la journée.

-« Séverus je t'en prie... »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je t'écoute mon ange. » dit-il en continuant sa douce torture.

-« Sev, je t'en prie, arrête. »

-« Mouais, peut-être. »

Harry profita de ce moment de répit pour prendre l'avantage, il se retrouva à califourchon sur son aimé mais au lieu de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

-« Mmmm, moi je préfère ça. »

-« C'est pas mal non plus. »

Leurs baisers étaient tendres et passionnés. Harry finit par se coucher sur Séverus et s'endormit dans l'étreinte protectrice de l'homme de sa vie.

C'était samedi matin, il pouvait se permettre de flâner un peu au lit. Séverus lui ne s'était pas rendormi, il s'est contenté de regarder son ange dormir dans ses bras. Il le caressait délicatement dans le dos.

-« Ce que je l'aime. »

Il se dégagea de dessous son amour et le laissa dormir. Il lui prépara le petit déjeuner et le lui apporta au lit. Il déposa le plateau au sol et alla le réveiller.

-« Mon ange, ouvre les yeux. »

-« Sev, quelle heure est-il ? »

-« Tard, je crois que c'est la première fois en vingt ans que je me lève à cette heure. »

Le survivant se souleva et embrassa légèrement son amour.

-« J'adore sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes. »

-« Je crois qu'on est deux alors. »

-« Je crois qu'il faudrait que l'on se lève. »

Ils allèrent se préparer pour la journée. Séverus eut alors une merveilleuse idée, il allait faire une surprise à Harry. Il quitta la chambre quelques instants pour revenir avec un panier en osier.

Harry sortait de la salle de bain.

-« Sev, Sev ? »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Son estomac se noua, peut-être avait-il été appelé par Voldemort. A cette pensée, Harry tressaillit et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il n'entendit pas le professeur de potion entrer, il avait à nouveau sombré dans ses démons intérieurs. Son cœur saignait, son esprit pleurait et son corps tremblait.

Séverus ne remarqua pas immédiatement le trouble de son aimé. En s'approchant, il le vit ailleurs, tremblant et apeuré.

Il posa délicatement ses bras autours de sa maigre taille. Le survivant se contracta à ce touché.

-« Harry, mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

-« Sev, c'est... c'est toi ? »

-« Oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? »

Il vit alors les larmes d'Harry.

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quelqu'un est venu pour te blesser pendant mon absence ? »

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

-« Qu'y a-t-il alors ? Parle-moi. »

-« Tu vas me trouver idiot. »

-« Jamais, allez dis-moi. »

-« Quand je suis sorti de la douche et que l'appartement était vide, j'ai cru que Voldemort t'avait appelé. Comme à chaque fois que tu me quittes pour faire ton devoir d'espion, je suis inquiet, j'ai peur que tu ne me reviennes pas vivant. »

-« Oh, mon amour, chut calme toi viens là. »

Séverus le serra dans ses bras.

-« Je suis parti chercher quelque chose pour te faire une surprise. »

-« Je suis désolé de te l'avoir gâchée. »

-« Mais non, tu ne sais toujours pas, donc maintenant que tu es prêt, tu vas fermer les yeux et me suivre gentiment et sans faire d'histoire. »

Ils sortirent des cachots, traversèrent des couloirs et se retrouvèrent dehors.

-« Sev, mais où m'emmènes-tu ? »

-« Pas loin, je te rassure mais fais moi confiance, tu vas adorer. »

Ils marchèrent quelques instants dans ce qui devait être le parc de Poudlard selon Harry et finirent par s'arrêter sous un arbre.

-« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, mon ange. »

Il vit alors, le lac et la forêt interdite.

-« Pourquoi est-on ici ? »

Le maître des potions vint enlacer la taille de son amour et lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-« Que dirais-tu d'un petit pique-nique en amoureux rien que tous les deux, cette magnifique vue, de la nourriture et les chants des oiseaux ? »

-« J'en rêvais ! »

Ils installèrent leur couverture à terre sous les rires et s'assirent dessus. Séverus sortit la nourriture et ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Une fois fini, ils se lovèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, repus et heureux. Ils s'endormirent.

Les heures passèrent et un vent froid les réveilla.

-« Nous devrions rentrer, il commence à faire froid. »

-« Oui, tu as raison, je ne voudrais pas que le vieux croûtons que tu es,  gèle sur place. »

-« Alors là, monsieur Potter, cette dernière remarque va se faire payer très chère. »

D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître la couverture et la nourriture. Il se mit à la poursuite de Harry qui s'était enfui pour échapper à la vengeance de son professeur.

-« Harry, si tu crois m'échapper, tu te trompes. »

-« Essaye toujours de m'attraper si tu peux. »

Ils coururent dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard mais Sev tricha, il profita d'un passage secret pour surprendre Harry. Ce dernier courrait sans regarder devant lui et tomba sur le Rogue.

-« Tricheur ! »

-« Serait-on mauvais perdant ? »

-« Il se peut en effet... »

Il faut couper par l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

-« Je vois que vous avez passé une bonne journée. »

-« Oui, professeur. »

-« Harry, tant que j'y pense, Monsieur Weasley aimerait vous voir, il a dit qu'il serait à dix huit heure à la bibliothèque. »

-« Merci, professeur. »

Séverus prit la main de son amour et ils rentrèrent chez eux. Harry n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis sa rencontre avec le directeur.

-« Mon ange ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

-« Je ... je ne veux pas aller vois Ron, il doit m'en vouloir pour ce que je leur ai      fait. »dit-il en baissant la tête.

-« Regarde-moi ! Harry ! S'il te plaît ! »

Il prit le menton d'Harry dans sa main et lui releva la tête.

-« Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi ! »

Deux émeraudes firent leur apparition et firent frissonner d'envie Séverus.

-« Il ne t'en veut pas, il t'aime comme son propre frère, il était simplement blessé que tu ne confiais plus à lui et que tu t'éloignais de lui. »

-« Mais il ne doit plus me faire confiance. »

-« Ca je ne crois pas. Tu as besoin de lui, je suis là c'est vrai, je suis ton petit ami mais tu as besoin de voir d'autres personnes que moi. Tu as besoin d'avoir une famille et les Weasley t'ont pour ainsi dire adopter. »

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles.

-« Tu...tu en as ...déjà marre de moi ? »

-« Mais non, je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi mais tu dois aussi voir d'autres personnes qui t'aiment d'une manière différente de moi. »

-« Mais si je les ai éloignés de moi, c'est pour les protéger ! »

-« Je sais mais tu ne peux prendre cette décision à leur place. Ils ne peuvent se passer de toi. Molly t'aime comme son fils, Ron et Hermione ont besoin de toi. Tu leur manques, tu sais. »

-« Mais je ne veux pas que Voldemort s'en prenne à eux pour m'atteindre, Sirius est déjà mort par ma faute, je ne veux pas encore perdre quelqu'un d'autre. »

-« Je sais mais tu ne peux pas vivre dans la peur toute ta vie mon amour. »

-« Je sais. Je dois t'avouer que ce que j'ai subi en plus de me retrouver seul était quelque chose d'horrible. J'ai souvent voulu leur dire la vérité puis je me suis retenu en pensant à ce qui était arrivé à Sirius. »

Séverus l'avait laissé parler, il savait que cela devait sortir.

-« Mon amour, Sirius n'est pas mort par ta faute, seul Lestrange est responsable. »

Harry acquiesça.

-« Je vais aller voir Ron. »

Harry quitta les appartements et se retrouva devant la bibliothèque. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas remarqué que Ron s'approchait de lui.

-« Harry !Je... »

-« Ron, je ... »

Ron n'acheva pas sa phrase et serra Harry dans ses bras. Harry se relâcha et laissa ses larmes de joie couler.

-« Harry, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu avant que tu n'allais pas bien. »

-« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Moi aussi je suis désolé de vous avoir caché cela. »

-« Ce n'est rien petit frère, je suis si heureux de te revoir. J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi tu nous as éloignés Hermione et moi. »

-« Je voulais vous protéger de Voldemort. »

-« Mais enfin, tu aurais pu nous demander notre avis. »

-« Je m'en veux de vous avoir fait souffrir. »

-« Promets-moi que tu ne recommenceras plus jamais. »

-« Je te le promets. »

-« J'ai cru comprendre que Rogue et toi étiez ensemble. »

-« Je suis gai Ron, je... »

-« Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien de mal à ça, au contraire je suis content que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un qui t'aime même si c'est Rogue. »

-« Tu sais, il est différent lorsque nous sommes à deux, je crois que je l'aime. »

-« C'est génial Harry, sois heureux avec lui. »

-« Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, le couvre feu va bientôt commencer. »

-« Oui, à demain. »

-« A demain. »

Ils se quittèrent heureux, Ron retourna vers la tour Griffondor et Harry vers les cachots.

A suivre

Efriliane

J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	6. Dismoi qui tu es et je te dirais qui je

Joyeux Noël à tous les lecteurs et auteurs de fic. En ce jour joyeux je vous fait un tout petit cadeau en attendant un meilleur chapitre. C'est juste un hors d'œuvre en attendant le plat principal.

RAR

-Lyly :si il y a une suite avec un retard super considérable mais la faute ne m'incombe pas, c'est celle de mes prof ils me donnaient beaucoup trop de travail.

-Arwen65 : je crois que j'ai pas grand chose à redire sur ton retard de review étant donné le mien pour poster ce chapitre. Je suis contente de savoir que mes autres fics te plaisent aussi. Ca fait toujours plaisir à lire.

Merci de suivre mes piètres œuvres.

-Yumy4 : je fais mon possible pour mettre la suite mais les cours me prennent du temps. Alors joyeux Noël.

-Vif d'or : Harry a besoin d'une famille et les Weasley est ce qui s'en approche le plus. Harry va commencer à aller mieux mais cela va être long et lent. C'est toujours une joie de lire tes review comme celles des autres aussi. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

- Eliza : la page blanche est revenue plus forte qu'avant et puis les cours ne m'ont pas vraiment aidé. Alors je fais de mon mieux pour vous pondre quelque chose de potable. Vous êtes plusieurs à me dire que vous êtes contents que Ron et Harry se soient réconcilié. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, Harry a besoin d'amour avec Séverus mais aussi d'une famille avec Ron et les siens.

-Aurélia : Merci pour ta review.

-Lisandra : je suis d'accord le chapitre 5 n'est pas mon préféré non plus, mais bon j'ai déjà écrit des choses plus mauvaises que celle là. A bientôt.

-Onarluca : Vas tu me pardonner mon retard ? je ne crois pas. Une chose ne crois pas que les choses vont s'arranger aussi facilement pour Harry, seul le temps referme les blessures et les siennes sont très profondes. Ma suite s'est fait attendre, je me mets à genou pour te demander pardon.

Dis-moi qui tu es et je te dirai qui je suis.

Harry avait passé la nuit dans les bras de son amour. Il se réveilla dans son étreinte protectrice. Aujourd'hui Séverus lui avait promis qu'ils iraient à Pré-au-Lard ensemble.

-« Debout mon ange, on va à Pré-au-Lard dans moins de trente minutes. »

-« Sev laisse-moi dormir ! »

-« Non debout, j'ai dit. »

Sev caressa doucement la joue du cadet et l'embrassa.

-« Ca va, je me lève. »

-« J'aimerais un peu plus d'enthousiasme de votre part monsieur Potter. »

Voyant qu'Harry ne se levait toujours pas, il rampa doucement sur lui et lui susurra à l'oreille.

-« Dis-moi, mon ange, que dirais-tu si je t'embrassais dans le cou et que je continue mon périple le long de ce corps dont je crève d'envie ? »

Harry déglutit mais il se laissa faire. Séverus le découvrit doucement de la couverture, il glissa ses mains sous le pyjama. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent. Séverus ne put empêcher ses doigts de glisser sous l'élastique du pantalon de son compagnon. Ils effleurèrent pudiquement le sexe d'Harry qui se laissa faire avec une certaine appréhension.

-« Je t'aime mon amour. Fais-moi confiance. »

Sev revint prendre possession de la bouche de son amour tout en empoignant doucement la verge tendue de son ange. Leurs langues bataillaient. Harry sentit de douces caresses sur son sexe, la peur le prit d'un coup et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues. En voyant le spectacle, Sev se figea et retira ses mains de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient.

-« Pardonne-moi Sev, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi… »

Harry répétait cela telle un litanie.

-« C'est rien, je n'aurais jamais dû aller aussi loin. Excuse-moi. »

-« Tu dois me haïr, je n'arrive même pas à te laisser me toucher. »

Harry détourna la tête et le poids de son passé refit surface en un instant. Sev lui prit le menton dans la main et le força à le regarder. Il ne pouvait supporter la peine et la souffrance dans les yeux émeraudes qui lui faisaient face.

-« Tu m'entends jamais, je dis bien jamais je ne te détesterais pour ce genre de chose. C'était à moi de comprendre que tu n'étais pas encore prêt. Je t'aime Harry et ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je te promets qu'on sera heureux ensemble, je te le jure. »

-« Mais je suis heureux comme jamais je ne l'ai été auparavant. »

Ces quelques mots prononcés firent sourire le maître des potions. Ils finirent par se lever et se préparer. Ils avaient tout deux retrouvé leur sourire.

C'est main dans la main qu'ils se dirigèrent vers Pré-au-Lard. Certains étudiants qui n'étaient pas encore au courant les regardèrent bizarrement.

-« Tu crois qu'ils s'en remettront un jour ? »demanda Harry.

-« Ca mon ange, c'est pas mon problème. La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est ton bonheur. »

Harry l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se dirigèrent vers le village sorcier et allèrent boire quelque chose de chaud au trois balais. Ensuite Harry traîna littéralement Sev chez Zonko pour acheter quelques farces et attrapes et aussi chez Honeyducks pour quelques friandises. Ils firent aussi d'autres boutiques pour l'achat de leur cadeau de Noël. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants et c'est à ce moment-là qu'une dizaine de mangemorts attaquèrent le bourg. Par un malheureux concours de circonstances, les mangemorts étaient parvenus à isoler Harry dans un coin.

Séverus se trouvait non loin de l'endroit où ils étaient apparus. Il chercha Harry mais ne le trouva pas. Il se mit à la recherche du Survivant et l'aperçut au prise avec trois mangemorts, ceux-ci semblaient vouloir lui faire du mal.

Les trois mangemorts commencèrent à l'entourer, leurs mains tentaient de déshabiller Harry. Une profonde colère s'empara de lui et une aura dorée apparut. Il laissa exploser sa rage et les trois mangemorts furent expédiés à l'autre bout de la rue. Harry aperçut quelque chose qui lui déchira le cœur, deux enfants en bas âge étaient au prise avec les hommes en noir. L'un semblait déjà bien amoché et l'autre se débattait. Harry expulsa à nouveau les assaillants loin des deux corps des enfants. Il prit dans ses bras celui qui perdait du sang et obligea sa magie à quitter son corps pour celui de l'enfant ce qui permit de le maintenir en vie. Il vit des gens qu'il supposait être les parents de l'enfant et vit que l'autre paraissait seul si ce n'est le corps étendu à côté de lui. Il semblait avoir trois ou quatre ans maximum. Harry le prit dans ses bras et lui demanda.

-« Tu n'as pas de parent ? »

-« Non je suis orphelin, mes parents ont été tués par les mangemorts lors d'une attaque. »

-« Tu es blessé ? »

-« Ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure. »

-« Peut-être mais tu devrais la soigner avant qu'elle ne s'infecte. Viens ici ! »

Le garçon s'approcha du survivant et se laissa soigner. Sev vint voir Harry.

-« Tu vas bien mon ange ? »

-« Oui et toi ? »

-« Bien. »

Lorsque Harry voulut se mettre debout, sa tête se mit à tourner.

-« Mon ange, tu es sur que ça va ? »

-« Je…je vais… »il ne finit jamais sa phrase et tomba inconscient sur Sev.

Séverus le ramena aussi vite que possible à Pompom, l'orphelin les avait accompagnés. Il ne savait pas trop où aller. Sur le chemin, Sev essaya de réanimé Harry.

-« Mon ange ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie. »

Séverus était inquiet. Il rentra en trombe dans l'infirmerie.

-« POMPOM, VENEZ VITE ! »

-« Séverus, veux-tu baisser d'un ton s'il te plaît ? »

-« C'est Harry, il s'est évanoui dans mes bras. »

-« Pose le là ! »

Elle l'examina et demanda au maître des potions de lui expliquer.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Des mangemorts ont attaqué Pré-au-Lard et Harry a été pris pour cible, ils ont tenté de le violer et il s'est défendu. Il a utilisé la magie sans baguette plusieurs fois aujourd'hui. »

-« Je vois, ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien, c'est juste de la fatigue. Séverus, qui est l'enfant qui est à côté de toi ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, on dirait l'orphelin qu'Harry a sauvé tantôt. »

-« Dis, il va bien le monsieur qui m'a guéri ? »

Sev s'agenouilla près de lui.

-« Il est juste fatigué. »

-« Il ne va pas mourir comme mes parents, tu me le jures. »

-« Je te le promets. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

-« Ethan. »

-« Ethan, comment ? »

-« Keaston. »

-« Tu es le fils de John Keaston ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Tu sais, je connaissais bien ton papa. C'était mon meilleur ami. »

-« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

-« Séverus Rogue. »

-« Tu es mon parrain. »

-« Oui, mais quand tes parents ont été attaqués, on m'a dit que tu étais mort avec eux. Mon dieu si h'avais su que tu étais en vie, jamais tu n'aurais mis les pieds dans cet orphelinat, j'avais promis de prendre soin de toi si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à ton père et à ta mère. »

Le petit garçon semblait heureux, mais lorsqu'il regardait le survivant endormi, il ressentait quelque chose de spécial. Doucement il s'approcha du lit et monta dessus profitant que les deux adultes discutaient ensemble. Comme si quelque chose le poussait, il s'allongea à côté d'Harry et se blottit contre lui. Il se sentait bien et en sécurité. Il s'endormit rapidement. Inconsciemment, Harry resserra son étreinte sur l'enfant.

-« Séverus, regardez ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Ces deux là semblent bien se connaître. »

-« C'est étrange. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? »

-« Vous ne ressentez pas la paix qui émane de Harry depuis que le petit est dans ses bras. »

-« Vous avez raison. »

-« Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu dormir aussi paisiblement depuis plusieurs semaines. »

-« Vous m'avez dit qu'Harry l'a soigné avec la magie sans baguette, sans que sa vie soit en danger ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Vous connaissez aussi bien que moi les principes de la magie sans baguette, le sorcier peut seulement l'utiliser en cas de défense, de risque de mort ou si un lien spécial l'unit à un autre sorcier. »

-« Oui mais Ethan et lui n'ont rien en commun. »

-« En êtes-vous aussi sur ? »

-« Non, je ne vois pas. »

-« Ils sont orphelins tous deux à cause de Voldemort, Harry ne s'est-il pas juré que Voldemort ne séparerait plus les enfants de leur parent ? »

-« C'est vrai vu sous cette angle. »

Les deux adultes parlaient et ne remarquaient pas la douce chaleur dorée qui émanait du cœur du survivant et illumina la pièce.

-« Madame Pomfresh avez-vous mis un sort de chauffage ? »

-« Non, pourquoi ? »

-« Vous ne sentez rien de spécial ? »

Ils se retournèrent vers Harry, celui-ci serrait dans ses bras le petit garçon et souriait mais ce n'était pas le plus étrange, son corps planait au-dessus du lit entouré d'une puissante aura dorée.

-« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » fit la voix de Dumbledore.

A suivre.


	7. La famille Potter

RAR/

Obscura : que de compliments, ça me fait super plaisir, j'espère toujours être la hauteur pour la suite afin de répondre à vos attentes. Gros bisous.

Lisandra : c'est pas grave pour la review tu s toute pardonnée car vu le retard que j'ai pris on est à égalité. Allez je te laisse et à bientôt.

Vif d'or : moi aussi je te souhaite une bonne année presque deux mois de retard. Merci pour ta review et tu as raison, seul le temps aidera Harry à s'en sortir. Bisous à plus.

Severia : ça, ça fait super plaisir. Savoir que je suis ton auteur préféré c'est waou, il y a pas de mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Merci beaucoup et je t'embrasse très fort.

Arwen65 : je te mets la suite avec plusieurs semaines de retard. Gros bisous et tu verras pour la suite, je veux que Harry soit heureux mais ça va prendre du temps.

Eliza : bien si j'arrive à faire passer ce que les personnages comme je le voulais c'est génial. J'espère que tu continueras à lire les prochains chapitres qui j'espère seront donnés plus rapidement. Gros bisous.

Satya : voilà la suite, gros bisous et bonne lecture.

Lily : en effet t'en a de la chance moi mes cours me prennent plein de temps et m'en laisse peu pour écrire. Je te laisse, gros bisous.

Yumi4 : encore quelqu'un qui me réclame la suite, j'adore ça veut dire que vous appréciez. Bisous et à plus.

Théalie : c'est intéressant. Je me demandais si tu trouvais intéressant l'arrivée d'Ethan. Si c'est ça je vais pouvoir te dire qu'il jouera peut-être un rôle dans les prochains chapitre dans la guérison de Harry.

Ornaluca : encore un petit cadeau et cette fois j'ai été plus rapide que mimie puisque j'ai mis ma deuxième fic avant elle. Allez encore un gros bisous.

Chapitre 7 : la famille Potter.

Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Nous ne savons pas, Harry s'est évanoui après l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard et le fils des Keaston, mon filleul et lui se sont endormi. Quelques minutes après, Harry planait au-dessus de son lit avec Ethan serré contre lui.

Albus sourit, il savait mais ne pouvait leur dire.

Albus, vous qui savez tout, vous ne sauriez pas si Harry a un lien de parenté avec Ethan.

Son père, c'était bien John Keaston ?

Oui.

Qui était sa mère ?

Norah Fobs.

Séverus ne savez-vous pas que les Fobs sont apparentés aux Potter ?

Non, de quel côté ?

Emelyn Potter qui devait être la arrière-grand-mère d'Ethan s'est mariée avec Erik Fobs. Ils ont eu trois enfant dont le grand-père d'Ethan. Emelyn était la sœur de l'arrière-grand-père paternel d'Harry.

Cela veut dire que Harry a encore de la famille finalement.

Oui.

Un voile de tristesse passa rapidement dans le regard du vieil homme. Oui Harry avait encore de la famille et bien plus proche que ça mais il ne devait pas savoir cela le mettrait en danger.

Albus quitta l'infirmerie. Qu'il était dure pour lui de cacher la vérité. En plus maintenant Harry venait de recevoir ses pouvoirs puisqu'il venait d'utiliser une magie très ancienne et très similaire à la magie sans baguette. Néanmoins, elle était beaucoup plus puissante que cette dernière. Il venait d'acquérir la magie de l'héritier des Potter mais dans l'état psychologique dans lequel il se trouvait cela pourrait être dangereux s'il en perdait le contrôle.

Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Harry de sa famille, s'il venait à l'apprendre de quelqu'un d'autre, il ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance, il en était sûr.

Dans l'infirmerie, Harry était de nouveau couché sur son matelas. Il serrait toujours dans ses bras Ethan qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

Séverus réfléchissait, il avait promis à son meilleur ami de veiller sur son fils mais il y avait Harry, il l'aimait trop pour sacrifier leur histoire. Il faudrait être sûr que Harry soit prêt à élever un enfant avec moi, Ethan est encore jeune.

Il était plongé dans ses réflexions et ne vit pas Harry se réveiller.

Tu m'as l'air bien pensif.

Oh tu es réveillé.

Oui je t'observe depuis quelques minutes déjà. A quoi pouvais-tu bien penser ?

A toi, à moi et à Ethan.

Harry regarda l'enfant dans ses bras et sourit. Il se souvenait de ce que son père lui avait dit dans son sommeil.

Flash-back

Harry, tu n'es plus seul, Séverus t'aime, laisse toi du temps pour accepter son amour, de toute façon, il ira à ton allure.

_-Je sais papa. _

_-Il y a autre chose, Ethan, que tu tiens dans tes bras en ce moment est de notre famille._

_-De notre famille ?_

_-Oui, sa mère avait du sang de Potter dans les veines ; Tu as encore de la famille en vie Harry. Prends soin de lui, c'et encore un enfant et il a besoin d'amour tout comme toi. Séverus est son parrain, il ne verra pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'il vive avec vous. _

_-J'ai encore de la famille en vie._

_Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes._

_-Si tu vois ses parents dis-leur que nous prendrons soin de lui Sev et moi._

_-Promis, aurevoir fils._

Fin du flash-back

Harry, tu m'entends ?

Excuse-moi, je repensais à ce que mon père m'a dit.

Pardon ?

Lorsque j'étais dans le coma, j'ai revu mon père, il m'a dit pour Ethan. Il a aussi dit qu'il était heureux pour nous deux. Il m'a demandé de prendre soin de lui avec toi.

Que lui as-tu répondu ?

Que nous acceptions sans hésiter.

Tu me rassures, Ethan est mon filleul et j'ignorais qu'il était en vie, sinon il n'aurait jamais été dans un orphelinat.

Promets-moi que personne ne le renverra dans cet établissement et qu'il pourra rester avec nous pour toujours.

Avant de te promettre ça, j'aimerais être sûr que tu comprennes ce que cela impliquera. Nous devrons l'élever comme si il était notre fils.

Je sais cela, je sais aussi qu'à nous deux enfin si tu veux d'un nous d'eux bien sûr, nous pourrons lui donner une vie heureuse et qui sait, un jour peut-être nous lui donnerons des frères et des sœurs.

Est ce que tu viens de dire ce que je pense ?

Oui, j'aimerais avoir un jour mais pas tout de suite des enfants avec toi.

Sev sourit et embrassa Harry.

Il allait avoir une vraie famille avec Harry qu'il aimait plus que tout et son filleul.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry put sortir de l'infirmerie avec Ethan qui avait refusé de le quitter. Ethan refusait catégoriquement d'être séparé de sa nouvelle famille. Il dormait dans l'ancienne chambre qu'Harry occupait puisque les deux plus âgés dormaient ensemble dans le même lit.

Séverus avait été soufflé par l'adaptation d'Harry à leur nouvelle vie à trois. Il arrivait à faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec Ethan sans aucune plainte. L'enfant mangeait tout ce qu'Harry lui donnait sans broncher, allait prendre son bain quand on le lui demandait. Harry était le seul à chasser ses cauchemars, il suffisait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras quelques minutes pour qu'il sombre à nouveau dans un sommeil paisible. Il y avait un seul point noir au tableau, Harry. Depuis quelques jours Voldemort était très actif envoyant des images atroces au survivant qui dormait de moins en moins, celui-ci se réveillait en sursaut et pour ne pas réveiller son aimé, il se calait devant la cheminée du salon, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Cela faisait deux semaines que Harry cachait cet état de fait à Sev. Ce dernier n'était pas dupe, il avait remarqué que Harry était très fatigué et qu'il avait perdu du poids. Seulement il n'en connaissait pas la raison. Une nuit il fut réveillé par les cris d'Ethan, pensant qu'Harry allait se lever comme toute les nuits, il remarqua que son compagnon n'avait aucune réaction. Il dormait à point fermé. Après avoir réconforté son filleul, il reprit sa place dans le lit et c'est là qu'il vit qu'Harry se crispait sur les draps comme s'il subissait quelque chose de douloureux. Harry murmurait des supplications, la souffrance sur son visage se faisait plus intense. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Harry, mon ange réveille-toi !

Mais rien n'y faisait, Harry n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Sev le prit dans ses bras et le serra.

Je t'en prie ouvre les yeux. C'est juste un cauchemar.

Harry se mit à hurler comme s'il venait de recevoir un doloris.

Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Harry ouvrit des yeux remplis de larmes et se blottit contre Sev.

Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe depuis quelques jours, tu ne dors plus, tu ne manges presque plus rien. Dis-moi, je t'en prie.

Je n'en peux plus Sev, toutes les nuits il brise mes barrières mentales et m'envoie des images de ses meurtres, des ses viols, de ses tortures.

Oh mon ange, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ?

Deux semaines, ça a commencé quand il a découvert ta trahison, il me fait payer pour avoir perdu l'un de ses meilleurs hommes.

Je suis désolé !

Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Sev berça Harry de longues minutes et ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ce matin là un petit bonhomme vint réveiller son parrain et Harry. Sev lui dit de ne pas faire de bruit et de l'attendre dans la cuisine.

Parrain, Harry il va pas bien ?

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il est blanc plus que d'habitude et ses mains tremblent.

Tu sais le monsieur qui a fait du mal à tes parents et à Harry et bien il lui envoie de mauvais rêves la nuit. Ca l'empêche de dormir.

Pourquoi il mange pas ?

Laisse lui un peu de temps, tu veux.

Il lui dit cela mais lui même était très inquiet pour Harry. Il fallait trouver une solution et rapidement car Harry ne tiendrait pas des jours comme cela. Il devait en parler à Albus et vit.

A suivre.


	8. Le passé remonte la surface

RAR :

-Tchaye : promis, je vais la continuer mais je ne sais pas encore quand. Bisous à plus !

-Arwen65 : j'espère que tu pardonneras mon retard, mais l'inspiration avait quitté mon petit cerveau. Et puis le temps me manquait pour tout faire alors la motivation n'était plus là ! Je te fais un gros bisous.

-la-shinegami : je t'offre la suite avec mes plus plates excuses pour le retard accumulé. Bisous.

-nushan ynis : suprême mea culpa pour l'attente qui je l'avoue est vraiment exagérée mais je ne suis pas la seule fautive dans l'histoire, les profs y sont pour beaucoup aussi. Alors tu peux te plaindre à moi ou à eux, c'est comme tu veux. Je te fais un gros bisous.

-garla sama : comme je l'ai dit à d'autres avant toi, quand on dit je veux on a pas (gros clin d'œil et un immense sourire amusé sur les lèvres). Je sais que je suis lente à updater depuis quelques mois mais je suis overbookée, tu vois mes profs pensent que je n'ai pas assez de travail avec les cours alors ils nous donnent des travaux en plus juste pour être sûr qu'on ne s'embête pas et qu'on pense à eux même quand ils sont pas là. Je te remercie pour toutes les gentilles choses que tu m'as laissée sur ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je te promets que Dray et Blaize prendront de l'importance bientôt.

Gros bisous et j'espère que tu pardonneras mon retard (J'ai des circonstance atténuantes, non ?)

-Hermy : promis je ne lâche pas la fic même si j'accumule retard. J'espère que ça va s'arranger. Bisous.

-Obscura( ) : contente que je réponde à tes attentes, j'espère que la suite te convaincra aussi. Bisous !

-Vif d'or : bonjour ma douce, ça fait un moment. J'espère que tu me pardonneras pour cet immense retard mais je croule sous les travaux de tout genre. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry sait ce qu'il devra faire pour avoir des enfants mais de toute façon ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Un gros bisous ma douce !

-Yumi4 : C'est quand que je mets la suite, et bien le plus vite possible même si ça fait des mois, crois-moi je suis vraiment désolée de vous faire attendre autant de temps. Bisous !

-satya : merci et bisous

-onarluca : je te fais un gros bisous et je suis contente d'enfin mettre ce chapitre avec l'un de tes couples préférés. Bisous et je pense à ton idée même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Bisous

Chapitre 8 : Le passé remonte à la surface.

Séverus laissa Ethan au bon soin de Pompom et alla voir son mentor.

-« Albus, je peux vous parler ? »

-« Oui bien sur ! »

-« J'aimerais vous parler de Harry, de votre petit-fils si je ne m'abuse ? »

Albus recracha le bonbon au citron qu'il mangeait.

-« Comment sais-tu cela Séverus ? Personne n'est au courant que j'ai eu un enfant. »

-« Je me suis toujours posé la question de savoir pourquoi vous protégez tant Harry. C'est vrai que c'est le survivant mais il y a autre chose dans votre regard lorsqu'il se pose sur lui. De la fierté, celle d'un père pour son fils. Et puis cette lueur dans les yeux me rappellent celle d'une adolescente que j'ai bien connu. Elle était rousse aux yeux verts, mais cette étincelle dans le regard vous est commune. »

-« Oui, Lily était ma fille ! Mais c'est une longue histoire. Lorsque j'étais professeur ici, je suis tombé amoureux d'une de mes élèves. Elle n'avait que quinze ans mais je savais que c'était la femme de ma vie. J'ai résisté et elle aussi mais comme cadeau d'adieu lors de sa dernière nuit à Poudlard, elle s'est donnée à moi. Nous avions presque trente ans d'écart. Quelques mois plus tard, elle m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire qu'elle avait donné naissance à notre enfant et qu'elle l'avait donné en adoption. Après quelques mois de recherche, j'ai retrouvé le bébé et j'ai vu qu'elle était heureuse alors j'ai décidé que c'était mieux ainsi. Je l'ai laissé grandir dans cette famille de moldu. Lorsqu'elle est venue à Poudlard, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était ma fille, ses yeux jamais je n'aurais pu les oublier. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui avouer la vérité. Lily n'a jamais été une moldu, c'était une sang pur, sa mère était la fille d'un sorcier de bonne famille bien que peu connue. »

-« Albus, est-ce une idée ou les pouvoirs de votre petit fils sont bien plus grands que ce que nous savons ? »

-« Harry est un héritier puissant. »

-« Qu'entendez-vous par héritier et puissant ? »

-« La famille Porter est très ancienne, elle remonte à la création de la magie. Lorsque les fondateurs de Poudlard ont créé cette école, les Potter étaient fort proches de ceux-ci. Godric Griffondor et Rowena Serdaigle se sont mariés et ont eu une seule fille qui s'est mariée à son tour avec le fils unique de la famille Potter. »

-« Vous voulez dire que Harry est le dernier descendant direct de deux des fondateurs ? »

-« Oui, le véritable nom de Harry est Harry James Godric Salazar Potter Serdaigle Griffondor. »

-« Il ne sait rien de tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Non, mais ses pouvoirs ne s'arrêtent pas là, il est avec moi-même le dernier descendant de Merlin sur terre. »

-« Il sera très puissant si je comprends bien. »

-« Oui, Voldemort savait pour son ascendance avec Godric et Rowena mais il ignore le don qu'il lui a fait en le marquant. Il l'a mis sur un pied d'égalité avec lui, il est donc autant l'héritier de Serpentard que Voldmort. »

-« Oh mon dieu ! Harry… Albus, la fameuse prophétie que Voldemort recherche activement parle de lui ? »

-« Oui, il est le seul à pouvoir le tuer et réciproquement. »

-« Je le sais ! »

-« Mais tu n'es pas venu pour me parler de mes erreurs je suppose. »

-« Oui en effet, depuis deux semaines environ, Harry ne va pas bien, les attaques mentales de Voldemort sont plus puissantes et plus pénétrantes. Il fait son possible pour nous le cacher mais il ne dort plus beaucoup. Il a de nouveau perdu du poids et je suis très inquiet pour lui. »

Albus avait le visage grave. Il savait ce qu'endurait Harry lors des visions. Il était là et triste, il aurait tant aimé qu'Harry ait une vie autre que celle qui était la sienne.

-« On dirait que Tom a trouvé un autre moyen pour le faire souffrir. Il faut à tout prix recommencer l'occlumencie. C'est impératif, sinon Harry n'y survivra pas. »

-« Mais il refusera. »

-« Je vais lui expliquer qui il est et je vais l'y entraîner moi-même. »

-« Vous êtes sûr Albus ? »

-« Oui, c'est mon dernier descendant, il faut que je l'aide avant de le perdre. »

-« Merci Albus, mais je dois vous prévenir, vous risquez de voir des choses déplaisantes sur son enfance. »

-« Je m'en doute, je vais faire mon possible pour le garder vivant. »

-« De mon côté, je vais le soutenir du mieux que je peux mais avec l'aide d'Ethan, cela devrait être plus facile, il adore Harry. »

-« Qui ne l'aime pas ? C'est un ange ! »

-« Oui, pourtant tu ne disais pas cela il y a encore quelque temps. Mais tu as raison et tu ne devrais pas le laisser seul en ce moment ! »

Séverus salua le directeur, retourna à l'infirmerie prendre son filleul et rentra chez lui.

Harry dormait paisiblement dans le divan. Il s'approcha de lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Ethan se coucha à ses côtés et Harry le serra contre lui inconsciemment. Séverus les regarda tendrement, les deux personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux. Il préféra laisser dormir Harry, il avait besoin de repos.

Il retourna dans son laboratoire et se promit de parler à Harry dès son réveil.

Deux heures plus tard, il fut sorti de sa concentration par des fous-rire. Il se dirigea et vit un spectacle qui lui fit chaud au cœur, son Harry riait aux éclats alors qu'Ethan se roulait parterre sous les chatouilles de l'aîné.

-« Je t'avais prévenu petit chenapan, si tu prenais le dernier biscuit, tu subirais la torture des chatouilles ! »

Ethan vit son parrain et l'appela à la rescousse.

-« Parrain aide moi ! »

Séverus décida de participer.

-« Alors comme ça on s'attaque au plus petit que soi ? Alors Mr Potter qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? J'attends ! »

-« C'est de sa faute, il a pris mon biscuit. »

-« Est-ce vrai ce mensonge ? »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son compagnon et leur fils adoptif se jetèrent sur lui et lui rendirent la pareille. Harry se tordait de rire sous les deux paires de mains taquines.

Séverus attendit que Harry le supplie pour stopper sa tendre torture.

-« D'accord, j'arrête ! Mais tu promets d'arrêter d'ennuyer les plus petits que toi ? »

-« Oui, monsieur, promis ! »

Séverus embrassa son petit ami, celui-ci lui rendit tendrement.

-« Tant que j'y pense, Albus souhaiterait te voir ! »

-« Ah oui ! Bien j'irai le voir avant le souper. »

Séverus lui sourit et l'enlaça.

-« Je t'aime Harry ! »

-« Moi aussi Séverus ! »

Harry profita de son regain d'énergie pour aider Ethan dans ses devoirs. Il allait depuis quelques jours à l'école de Pré au Lard. Harry le conduisait tous les matins accompagné de son compagnon. Ethan adorait aller à l'école, il s'était fait quelques amis. Cependant ces deux dernières semaines, il voyait bien que Harry n'allait pas très bien, il avait peur de le laisser tout seul au château. Le professeur avait remarqué le changement, ses notes avaient quelque peu diminué.

Harry s'assit à côté de lui et ensemble ils firent quelques exercices de mathématique sous le regard amusé de Séverus qui suivait de loin les explications données par le survivant.

Environ une heure était passée, et Séverus rappela à Harry son rendez-vous chez le directeur.

Harry aida Ethan à ranger ses affaires avant de se diriger dans le bureau du directeur.

Il frappa.

-« Entrez ! »

-« Bonjour professeur Dumbledore ! »

-« Bonjour Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

-« Vous savez, n'est-ce pas, Séverus vous l'a dit ! »

-« Oui, Harry, il faut que l'on parle de cela mais avant j'ai des choses à te révéler sur ton passé ! »

-« Mon passé ? »

-« Enfin pas vraiment le tien mais celui de ta mère. »

-« De maman ? »

-« Oui, Harry ta mère n'est pas née Evans comme tout le monde le pense. Ces deux parents étaient des sorciers de sang pur ! »

-« Mais…mais alors, je suis …je suis un sang pur ! »

-« Oui, de deux lignées des plus pures qui existe dans le monde magique. Deux des plus anciennes familles, plus anciennes encore que celle des Malefoy ! »

Harry resta bouche bée.

-« Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? »

Albus fit le tour de son bureau et vint s'asseoir en face de son petit-fils.

-« Pour tout te dire que tu as encore de la famille en vie, un grand-père notamment. »

-« Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me chercher, ne voulait-il pas de moi ? »dit Harry les larmes aux yeux.

-« Non, Harry, l'histoire est beaucoup plus compliquée que cela ! Ta mère ne savait pas ses vraies origines, son père ne lui a jamais dit ainsi que les Evans. Elle est née d'une union entre un professeur de Poudlard et d'une élève. Ces deux-là s'aimaient mais leur pudeur et leur honneur ainsi que la loi sorcière les ont toujours empêchés de s'aimer au grand jour. Alors comme cadeau d'adieu lorsqu'elle eut terminé son apprentissage ici, elle s'offrit à son professeur. Il l'a aimée une seule nuit et ta mère est le fruit de cet amour et de cette nuit. »

-« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

-« Lorsqu'elle a su qu'elle était enceinte, elle a prévenu ton grand-père et lui a dit que pour le bien de l'enfant, elle allait l'abandonner à la naissance. Le professeur a tout fait pour retrouver sa fille et lorsqu'il a vu que les gens qui s'occupaient d'elle la rendaient heureuse, il a décidé de ne pas la reprendre. »

-« Professeur qui sont mes grands-parents ? »

-« Ta grand-mère vient d'une famille de sorciers modeste malgré sa descendance. C'était une descendante indirecte d'Helga Poufsoufle. Elle s'appelait Vivien Snakefield. »

-« Elle est morte ? »

-« Oui, quelques années après avoir donné naissance à ta mère, Voldemort montait en puissance et il l'a tuée lors d'un raid. »

-« Qu'est devenu mon grand-père ? »

-« Il est toujours vivant et est toujours à Poudlard. »Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du vieil homme.

-« Professeur, pourquoi pleurez-vous ? »

-« Parce que cela fait plus quarante ans que je garde ce secret pour moi ! »

L'information faisait son chemin dans le cerveau de Harry.

-« Parce que ça fait cinq ans que je ne sais comment t'avouer que je suis ton grand-père, et que si je te protège tant ce n'est pas parce que tu es le survivant mais parce que tu es mon petit-fils. Si j'ai refusé de te donner des cours d'occlumentie l'année dernière c'est parce que j'avais peur que tu découvres dans ma mémoire l'histoire de ta mère, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme cela. »

-« Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu me chercher avant ? »Harry sous le coup de l'émotion ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait tutoyé le vieil homme.

-« Oh Harry si j'avais su ce qu'ils te faisaient subir, tu ne serais jamais allé chez eux. Tu vivrais avec moi à l'heure qu'il est. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir été si aveugle ! »

-« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Tu … tu ne vas plus m'abandonner ? »

-« Oh non, je suis si heureux que tu puisses enfin trouver la paix ! »

Harry se jeta dans les bras de son grand-père.

A suivre.


	9. Occlumentie naturelle

Je vous dois à tous d'immenses excuses pour ce retard plus qu'intolérable. Je crains simplement que l'inspiration ait poursuivi son chemin hors de ma tête, elle a été chassée par le spectre de la page blanche malheureusement. C'est bien pour ça qu'à mon avis, ce chapitre ne sera pas génial. Je vais essayer de continuer mais à mon rythme.

Est-ce que vous me pardonnerez pour cela. Je m'en veux.

Chapitre 8 : Le passé remonte à la surface.

-« Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu me chercher avant ? »Harry sous le coup de l'émotion ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait tutoyé le vieil homme.

-« Oh Harry si j'avais su ce qu'ils te faisaient subir, tu ne serais jamais allé chez eux. Tu vivrais avec moi à l'heure qu'il est. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir été si aveugle ! »

-« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Tu … tu ne vas plus m'abandonner ? »

-« Oh non, je suis si heureux que tu puisses enfin trouver la paix ! »

Harry se jeta dans les bras de son grand-père.

**Chapitre 9 : Occlumencie naturelle.**

Albus garda son petit-fils serré contre lui un moment. Cet enfant qu'il chérissait tant en silence et depuis si longtemps.

-« Harry, je sais que Voldemort te mène la vie dure pendant ton sommeil et je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire mais il faut que tu reprennes les leçons d'occlumentie. »

-« Je n'y arriverai jamais, Séverus a tenté de me l'apprendre mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. »

-« Je sais mon enfant mais cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui vais te l'enseigner. Tu devras être courageux car cette année j'ai prévu divers entraînement afin de développer tes pouvoirs. »

-« D'accord ! »

-« Je sais que ce ne sera pas plaisant mais je veux que tu survives à Voldemort et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu t'en sortes. »

Harry regarda son grand-père dans les yeux, il était tellement heureux d'avoir trouvé de la famille. Il est vrai que les Weasley étaient ce qui se rapprochaient le plus d'une famille cependant ce n'était pas pareil, il n'avait pas le même sang.

-« Oui grand-père ! Je ferai tout pour ne pas te décevoir. »

-« Tu ne m'as jamais déçu mon enfant. Malgré toutes les souffrances que tu as subies, tu n'as jamais été hors du droit chemin. Tu es un enfant formidable ! »

-« Merci grand-père ! Je devrais peut-être y aller, Sev et Ethan risquent de s'inquiéter si je ne reviens pas. »

-« Oui tu as raison ! »

Harry quitta son grand-père et retourna dans les cachots. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra. Un petit garçon se jeta dans ses bras.

-« Ca me fait plaisir aussi de te voir mon poussin ! »

Il serra Ethan contre lui.

-« Qu'as-tu fait avec Sev pendant que je n'étais pas là ? »

-« Je l'ai aidé à préparer des potions ! »

-« Tu as fait ça ? C'est bien, apparemment tu es plus doué que moi ! »

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça Harry ? »

-« Oh c'est simple bonhomme, si ça avait été moi, il m'aurait crié dessus parce que j'aurais fait beaucoup de bêtises. »

Ethan regarda son parrain, il ne pouvait pas croire que son parrain pouvait être méchant avec quelqu'un. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu interagir avec les autres élèves.

-« Pourtant tu n'es pas méchant avec moi ! »

-« Oui mais toi et Harry, c'est différent. Vous vous êtes tous les deux ma famille. On vit tous les trois ensemble. »Dit-il en venant enlacer son jeune amour.

-« Ton parrain a raison, il ne pourrait pas être avec eux comme il est avec nous mais ne t'inquiète pas ses élèves s'en remettent très bien ils y sont habitués. Tu sais comment ils l'ont surnommé ? »

-« Non ? »

-« Harry ! Tu ne vas pas lui dire ça ? »

-« Et pourquoi pas, il faut mieux qu'il l'entente ici ! »

-« Oui tu as probablement raison ! »

-« Ils appellent ton parrain, l'ours des cachots, le grincheux et la chauve-souris graisseuse. »

-« L'ours des cachots ? C'est vrai que parfois tu peux être grincheux parrain ! »

-« Oh damnation, le voilà qui s'y met aussi ! »

-« Tu sais ce qu'on dit mon amour, la vérité sors toujours de la bouche des enfants. »Lui dit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sev ne savait plus quoi dire.

Harry voyant le malaise de son amour décida de changer de conversation :

-« En parlant d'autre chose, qu'allons-nous faire ce soir ? Il est encore tôt ! »

-« Oui, tu as raison ! Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire Ethan ? »

Le petit garçon réfléchissait ardemment. Il ne savait pas trop, peut être une bataille explosive. Il alla chercher le jeu de cartes et s'installa à la table du salon. Les deux plus âgés vinrent le rejoindre et ils jouèrent une bonne partie de la soirée. Ils avaient beaucoup ri devant la mauvaise foi évidente de Séverus lorsqu'il perdait.

Ils finirent par se coucher et pour une fois, Harry dormit d'un sommeil paisible sans cauchemars ni douleur.

Le lendemain matin, Harry avait rendez-vous tôt avec son grand-père pour commencer l'occlumentie. Il se leva, se prépara, passa voir comment allait Ethan, celui-ci dormait à point fermé, il quitta les cachots, déjeuna dans la grande salle et rejoignit son aïeul.

Il fut accueillit par Fumseck qui était très heureux de le voir, ils avaient toujours eu un lien spécial entre eux.

-« Bonjour toi, c'est un plaisir de te voir aussi ! »Lui dit-il en flattant ses plumes soyeuses.

Son grand-père fit son entrée.

-« Bonjour Harry, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

-« Oui, bien meilleure que celles d'avant et toi ? »

-« Comme toutes les personnes âgées, j'ai le sommeil léger et court. »

-« Tu n'es pas si vieux ! »Lui dit Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-« Si tu le dis ! Bien nous allons commencer au plus vite Harry. Je vais t'expliquer comment nous allons procéder, tu es d'accord ? »

-« Oui, je suis prêt, on y va quand tu veux ! »Lui dit Harry.

-« Bien avant d'entrer dans l'occlumentie à proprement parler, je vais t'apprendre l'art de la méditation. Il faut que tu puisses te relaxer et te détendre afin de te consacrer uniquement à ton esprit ! »

-« Pourquoi est-ce si important de vider son esprit ! »Lui demanda Harry.

-« C'est simple en fait, si tu détournes ton attention de ton but premier qui est de fermer ton esprit, tu ne pourras en aucune façon contrer les attaques extérieures. Il est impossible de fermer son esprit aux autres occlumences si tu ne parviens pas toi-même à te concentrer sur leurs esprits. La méditation va aider à la concentration. »

-« Est-ce que tu crois que je peux y arriver ? »

-« Harry, je suis certain que tu peux faire ce que tu veux si tu y crois de tout ton cœur. Tu as un cœur en or et un potentiel impressionnant mon ange ! »

-« Merci Grand-père ! »

-« Maintenant il faut qu'on commence, je veux que tu arrives à fermer l'œil sans avoir peur de faire des cauchemars. »

Albus lui donna les instructions pour la méditation.

Harry se coucha sur le tapis, suivit les instructions et se détendit ne suivant que la voix de son grand-père et des chants mélodieux de Fumseck. Il avait beaucoup de mal à vider sa tête de toutes les choses qui l'emplissaient. A chaque qu'il pensait y être parvenu, une nouvelle pensée venait interrompre le silence du vide. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il tentait de ne plus penser mais rien n'y faisait. Albus savait toute la difficulté de vider son esprit pour la méditation mais il savait également que lorsqu'on y arrivait une fois, on y parviendrait toujours. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que Harry réussisse dès aujourd'hui mais il ne lui avait pas dit pour ne pas le décourager. Il ne pouvait lui donner aucun conseil spécifique car l'art de vider son esprit est propre à chacun.

Harry était sur le point d'abandonner en voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à canaliser le flot de ses pensées lorsqu'une idée lui vint. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de fabriquer mentalement des barrières et de discipliner le contenu de son esprit à l'intérieur.

Il imagina un tas de brique qu'il força à s'imbriquer les unes dans les autres pour former un mur. Lorsque cela fut fait, il remarqua que plus rien ne venait perturber la quiétude de son esprit.

Pendant ce temps là, Albus avait remarqué la lumière qui se concentrait autour de la tête de son petit fils. Il essaya de pénétrer son esprit pour voir ce qui se passait et remarqua qu'un fin mur de briques l'empêchait d'accéder aux pensées de son petit-fils.

Il lâcha un cri de surprise et se déconcentra. Ce bruit avait sorti Harry de sa fragile concentration.

-« Grand-père, tu ne te sens pas bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il ?

-« Si, si, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à cela ! »

-« Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Lorsque tu t'es concentré, il y a quelques minutes, une lumière dorée a entouré ta tête, par curiosité j'ai visité ton esprit. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

-« Non, mais c'était quoi ? »

Son grand-père soupira, il savait exactement ce que c'était mais comment lui annoncer qu'il était à nouveau spécial.

-« Ne dis rien, je suppose que je suis à nouveau spécial ou en dehors des normes, je me trompe. » Cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question.

-« Je crains que oui. »

Albus prit une grande respiration.

-« Je crois savoir pourquoi les cours que te donnait Séverus ne te convenaient pas, tout comme je sais pourquoi les miens n'auraient rient donné ! »

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, je suis tellement mauvais que je suis incapable d'y parvenir ? » Demanda Harry d'une faible voix, presque un murmure.

-« Non, pas du tout. Tu vois mon enfant, dans le monde magique il existe ce qu'on appelle des dons, tu en possède au moins un que nous connaissons qui est le fourchelangue. Il y en a d'autres comme la guérison, la télépathie et bien d'autres encore. Est-ce que tu me suis ? »

Harry lui fit signe de la tête.

-« Bien ! Ces dons ne peuvent être appris et aucun apprentissage ne permet de les contrôler. Seul, le fait de les pratiquer permet à son détenteur de les dompter. Le fait est que tu es un occlumence naturel. »

-« Un occlumence naturel ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

-« C'est simple et compliqué à la fois. Tu possèdes en toi, le pouvoir de fermer ton esprit au monde extérieur à l'inverse de moi et Séverus qui devons avoir recours à différents mécanismes comme la méditation. Toi, lorsque tu auras trouvé ton propre moyen d'ériger des barrières, tu posséderas un esprit totalement hermétique et inviolable. Comme ce pouvoir est un don, ni Séverus, ni moi ne pouvons t'aider dans son apprentissage. Tu dois trouver toi-même le moyen d'y parvenir. »

Toutes ces explications furent un choc pour Harry.

-« Tu as déjà commencer à ériger des barrières sans t'en rendre compte, lorsque j'ai pénétré ton esprit plus tôt, je n'ai pas accéder à tes pensées car un mur de briques m'en interdisait l'accès. »

Harry venait de comprendre.

-« Le mur que tu as érigé, est ma foi fort mince mais maintenant que tu as compris le principe, il ne tient qu'à toi de le consolider ! »

Harry sourit à son grand-père.

-« Grand-père, je vais aller voir Séverus, il faut que je lui dise, pour le rassurer ! »

-« Oui, vas-y ! »

Harry quitta le bureau de son grand-père, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

A suivre.

Encore désolée pour tout ce temps d'attente.


End file.
